Snake Slayer
by Cuiasodo
Summary: Hey, not all vermin are bad. Some become legends. Pg13 for some dismsmberment issues but not very intense. Please R
1. Introduction to the unlikely hero

Snake Slayer

A story inspired by the Redwall series

I assume no ownership over any Redwall characters...

The Ferret plunged to the ground, his back hitting the dirt with a thud and a crack. An adder's head followed swiftly behind. The ferret rolled nimbly to the left. He kicked out his legs and brought himself upright on his feet in a battle stance. He drew his twin scimitars from his belt, while a smile of battle came across his features. He loved the thrill of a good challenge. This adder had been fighting him for nearly 20 minutes, but he never tired of it. He lived for the rush of battle.

The adder struck again but the ferret was still too fast for him. He began to do many backhand springs to escape. The stopped on the fifth one, his feet skidding to a stop on the gravel and dirt. He had to wait for an opening, wait for the adder to make a mistake. Then he would make his move. The adder lashed out with its fangs and again failed. The ferret had cart wheeled out of the way. The ferret saw that the snake was dazed. Now was his chance. He had to act quickly or his window of opportunity would close. He jumped into the air, flipping and twisting his body so that the twin swords were aimed directly at the adder's spade head. The swords came into contact with the snake's skull with a sickening crunch. He had finished the job.

Unknown to him, a small mouse maid had been watching from the nearby bushes. She had seen his skill and was sure that he was the one that she was looking for. She summoned up some courage and ventured out into the clearing.

"Um, hello?" she questioned.

A disinterested grunt was the ferret's only reply. After all he was trying to collect proof of his kill. He was starting to go about decapitating the adder's head when the mouse interrupted again.

"Um, I was told that you could help me with something...you see I-"

The mouse maid was cutoff by an answer from the ferret.

"Listen, luv, I'd love to chat but I'm afraid that there is business I have to attend to." He spoke in a low voice. Looking up from his kill, he saw the mouse maid directly. She was wearing a green skirt and shirt and carrying a walking staff. She seemed to have a look of worry on her face. Noticing this, the ferret adopted the look of understanding.

"Listen, if you need to talk to me, see me at the bar in Blaygan village. I'll be the ferret sitting at the table towards the back. That o.k. with you?"

The mouse maid wondered to herself. She had not heard many good things about the village of Blaygan. It was a place of vermin and thus not the place that mice such as here would think of going. However, she desperately needed to talk with him. And he seemed like the kind to trust. Besides, he obviously knew that she was a potential client at would make sure that she would be safe. How would he collect pay otherwise?

She nodded and said that she would meet him there. The ferret felt a bit worried. The mouse maid seemed to look very grave and the situation must have been bad for here to ask on of his kind for help. He sighed to himself as he strapped the adder head to his back and bent down to get his strange, black glasses. It seemed as though he would not be able to take that much desired vacation from his profession...

So, what did you think? Be sure to review this 'cause I'm going to need feedback for this one.


	2. Rumors of Blaygan Village

Snake Slayer

Chapter 2

Author notes: I appreciate that people review my work. However, with the exception of one review, none were descriptive enough to help me improve the writing. As for the question raised on how the ferret would lift an adder's head, let me explain my view of a snake's proportions in the Redwall universe. In my mind, a snake's head is one foot in length, and 1 ½ -2 feet long. The rest of the snake's body would probably also be one foot in width but the length of the entire snake would differ between snakes. As far as hearing that a snake's head could bite even after it was severed, I was unaware of this fact. Now, on with the story...

Blaygan village was more like a town due to its large size. Some might even consider it a miniature city. This would raise the question "Hey, why is it called Blaygan village instead of Blaygan town?" To which the answer would be "Because that's just the way things are there."

And to a certain extent, this statement was true. Blaygan city villagers (or town's beasts as some creatures would refer to them) were not exactly the kind to be formal all of the time. This is not to say that they did everything halfway, though. The village was sturdy and everyone did their job, most of the time. However, some of the villagers had a tendency to wear tattered or dirty clothes, or have bad table manners, or use improper speech mostly, or drink a bit more then they should. It was out of these habits that Blaygan city had gained its bad reputation.

Now, Blaygan village was rumored to be home to the most ruthless and evil vermin that had ever walked the earth. Some were said to have been the sons and daughters of the devil himself. But these were only rumors.

Blaygan village was not a place that crime ruled and justice always lied defeated. However, it was not exactly the safest town. And it was out of the few incidents that occurred when a regular beast (such as a mouse or squirrel) ventured into the village that the rumors were started. One beast would walk into town and be found the next day beaten up and in a muddy ditch. Half of the time, this was because of the beast's tendency to underestimate the power of Blaygan sprits. But the other half of the time, the rumors were true.

Most would say that every one in the town hated every sort of creature that was not vermin. This is yet another falsehood. The villagers did not hate other creatures. As long as one acted civilly (but not stuck up; the villagers hated stuck up beast more than anything else) the villagers would behave the same towards you. The main group that caused the rumors of the hatred towards other creatures was the gangs. But I shall go no further in describing the nature of such groups, for the reader shall soon discover their views.


	3. In the Bar

Snake Slayer

Chapter 3

Author's note: I have recently been told that my chapters are a bit too short. This is probably because chapter 1 was written when I did not have most of the story formulated in my mind, and chapter 2 was more of a background story on the village of Blaygan. But I'm going to make up for that with my longest chapter addition to this story so far. Before I begin, allow me to tell you that I have written another Redwall fan fiction titled, _The Samurai of Redwall_. I think that if you enjoy reading this story, you'll defiantly enjoy that other fan fiction that I have written. Also _Samurai_ needs more reviews so it would be most appreciated if you read and reviewed it. On with the story...

The mousemaid entered the bar slowly and carefully. Her head was filled with paranoid thoughts of how the vermin in the bar would react to the sight of a mouse in their midst. She began to look around the bar when her attention was diverted to a gruff voice behind her.

"Looking' for someone, miss?" asked the barkeeper behind the counter. He was a gray rat, slightly taller that she was. She thought that the rat would give her a rude look, but his face looked friendly. However this did nothing to improve the young maid's paranoia.

"Um, y-yes. I was just, um, l-l-looking for...well ya see the guy I'm looking for is..."

"She's with me, Joe." said a low voice from behind.

It was the ferret that the mouse had talked to earlier. She turned to look at him. He leaned leisurely on the counter as he spoke. The barkeeper shot a smile to the ferret. It seemed as though they knew each other.

"Oh, I see. This would be the lovely lady that you spoke of earlier?" inquired the rat.

"The one and the same. Listen, me and the lady ave got a little business to settle, so I'll just take my usual table."

The rat nodded and the ferret and the mousemaid walked off to the table at the back of the bar. Along the way they passed three stoats playing cards, a lone fox mixing something in a metal flask, an otter and a squirrel looking around the bar with suspicious eyes, and four rats each participating in a claw wrestling tournament. The ferret sat down and leisurely leaned back his chair so that the two front feet of the chair were not touching the ground. The mouse maid sat down across from him, her cheeks red from the comment that the barkeeper had made earlier.

"Lovely lady?" she asked.

"What was I supposed to call you? I don't know your name after all. Besides, it's true." replied the ferret.

"I do suppose introductions are in order. My name is Mary Ann Elizabeth Beatrix Jane..."

The mousemaid was cut short by a wave of the ferret's paw.

"Stop, stop, stop. That's going to be to long for me to remember, luv. How about I just call you, Beatrix. That's my favorite out of the name's you said."

"Very well then. And your name would be?"

"Nathan, or Nate if you prefer."

"Alright, Nate, let's get down to business. As you know, I am a potential client. Also, you probably know that being a potential client, I have a problem with snakes."

Nate nodded, hanging on the mouse's every word, though his features did not show this. This was because of his glasses.

Probably the strangest thing about Nate (besides the fact that he had a knack for slaying snakes) was his eyewear. He wore glasses, but these glasses differed in many ways from other creature's glasses. Most creatures wore glasses due to pore eyesight. This was not true for Nate. Also, most glasses had clear lenses; another difference from Nate's spectacles. The lenses in his glasses were tinted black in such a way that Nate could see clearly, but other creatures could not see his eyes. They were made for the purpose of reflecting the light from the sun form Nate's eyes. Also, Nate thought that they made his look rather stylish.

"But before I can be sure that you can handle the job, I need to ask you some questions." said the mousemaid. She had a slight tone of annoyance in her voice due to the fact that it looked as if Nate was not paying the slightest attention to what was going on.

"Fire away." was Nate's reply.

"Firstly, when did you start snake slaying?"

"I've been slaying for as long as I can remember. Don't exactly know when I started."

"Secondly, what type of weapons do you use?"

"I'm skilled in using many weapons."

"Such as?"

"Crossbow, bow and arrow, throwing knives, quarter staff, pretty much most weapons. But my favorite weapons to us are good old hack and stab."

The mousemaid looked quizzically at Nate. Realizing that he had not fully explained himself, Nate pointed to the twin scimitars stuck into his belt.

"Thirdly, what was you latest assignment?"

"Besides the one you saw? Well, I'll be honest with you. It was one of my few failed assignments." said Nate, suddenly looking slightly ashamed.

"What was the assignment? Tell me anyway. I don't care if it was failed"

Beatrix continued to urge Nate until finally he gave in.

"OK, I'll tell you. This old gipsy fox gave me an assignment to go down to a sandstone quarry and go after an adder that had nested there. The adder was infamous throughout much of the region. It was said that he could turn a beast to stone with one glance of his eyes. The gypsy had a large sum of money to offer me, so I of course took the job."

"Wait you don't mean that this old gypsy sent you after..."

"Asmodeus? Yes, if I remember correctly, that was its name. I'm a bit surprised I can remember that. I usually don't pay to much attention to the names of my prey. I figure, what good is knowing their names when they're going to be dead anyway? Getting back on topic, I failed my assignment because someone beat me to it. When I arrived I just found the body lying in a cave with its head a few feet from its body. Whatever sword had cut it, it must have been very sharp."

"But why didn't you just take the head and claim the reward?"

"Because I don't do my business like that, luv. When I say I'm going to do a job, I either do it, or don't take credit for the task when it's done."

"Did you go after the creature that killed it? You know, for revenge or something like that?"

"No. That's not in my policy either. Besides, the guy had far better reasons for killing that adder than I did."

"But I thought all vermin sought revenge over things like lost money and...oh I'm sorry. I forgot that...I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's OK, luv. I get that a lot. Creatures tend to think that every vermin is a blood-thirsty murderer. I can't say that I blame them, though. After all of the foolish warlords that have come and gone, it's no wonder that woodlanders tend to stay away from places like Blaygan village."

The young maid continued to apologize to Nate and Nate continued to give the same answer. After much apologizing Beatrix continued with her questioning.

"Lastly, how ma..."

Beatrix was cut short by Nate.

"Hold on, I just remembered something. Hey, Joe!"

The gray rat form earlier turned to face Nate's table.

"Yea?" asked Joe

"I think I'll have a drink tonight."

"Ok, what will you be havein'? Does the young lass want anything?"

Nate turned to Beatrix to ask her if she wanted a drink. She shook her head before Nate could ask.

"I'll just 'ave a Blaygan sprit."

Joey nodded and turned to his large collection of drinks to begin mixing the infamous Blaygan sprit. Beatrix began to continue with her questions.

"As I was saying, how many snakes have you killed?"

"That's a tough one. I'm not completely sure."

"That makes two of us." Beatrix said under her breath.

"What?"

"I meat to say that I'm not sure of how many snakes we need killed."

"Wait, you mean that you're not sure if you even have a snake to deal with. Am I right?"

"No. I'm saying I have no idea how many snakes need slaying because there have been so many attacks form different snakes."

Nate's glasses almost fell off the brim of his nose. He turned to Joe again.

"Joe, make that a double."


	4. Some new faces

Snake Slayer

Chapter 4

Author's notes: _In regards to Runkul's reviews:_ Ok now don't flip out. I'm not going to complain about your reviews. I would actually like to thank you and clear up a few things. First, the reason why the mousemaid was asking how long he had been slaying, and what weapons he used was a way of finding out how much experience he had. But that was a good call when you wrote that she should have asked how much he charged. D'oh! I knew I missed something! Anyway, the weapons question was kind of the only way I could think of introducing "old hack and stab". And you were right about me needing to make it clearer that Beatrix had no clue how many snakes she needed killing by using better words. I had such a hard time thinking of how to word that part. In regards to making the ending clearer, when I wrote that story I was thinking, "Hey, why not end it with a comical remark like, 'Make that a double'?" But I will try to remedy this problem.

_In regards to Kael Jade's review:_ On the topic of technology, if you remember back to the first book in the series, _Redwall, _Constance talks of using a large crossbow to dispatch Cluny. And in _Mossflower_ Timbalisto (man, I hope I spelled that right) used a device know as a ballista to attack the fortress where the vermin were posted. Since a ballista is much like a crossbow, and since a giant crossbow was used in the book _Redwall_, I merely assumed that crossbows existed in the Redwall universe but that they were an underused weapon. The sunglasses were more of a joke than anything else and only one pair was made, Nate being the sole carrier of the glasses. Other creatures think they are strange (as you will see later in the story) so these sunglasses are not common technology. But the glasses do serve a purpose other than just making Nate appear cool (or not cool. It depends on where you stand with the whole ferret/sunglasses issue).

_In regards to avlblu's reviews: _The explanation of Blaygan village was influenced by my recent reading of a book called, _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_. In that story there would be chapters that would explain certain civilizations that were mentioned and do nothing more. It would have been hard for me to work this into my story any other way, so it was written as a second chapter. Since Beatrix had not seen the entire village, it would have been awkward to explain the village's size from here point of view. But I see your point and I will only do something like that again if I absolutely need to.

Whew! That took awhile. Hope I answered all of your questions. Now, let's start the story…

Nate was shocked at what he had heard. How could she not know how many snakes needed slaying? This was definitely going to be a hard job. It would have been a synch if there was only one snake, or maybe two, or quite possibly three. But for there to be so many snakes that it would have been impossible to tell how many there were presented a problem. Nate might as well have rushed into a battle with a twenty-foot adder, blindfolded, and with his right foot paw tied to his left forepaw.

While Nate was dwelling on this dreadful thought, Joe arrived with the drinks.

"Her you go, a Blaygan Sprit double." strangely, the bartender did not seem concerned that Nate had decided to drink something that would probably land him in the city infirmary.

Beatrix had different thoughts on this matter. She had heard of the infamy of Blaygan sprits and, seeing as how it was double the normal dosage, tried to convince Nate not to drink it.

"Um, Nate? Are you sure you should…"

Beatrix was cut off. "Of course I'm sure. Seeing as how I've got a rough job ahead, I think I'm gonna need a drink."

With that, Nate began to chug the muddy red liquid. Beatrix then began a whispered conversation with Joe.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Beatrix.

"Is Nate going to be alright? Clearly you haven't heard of Nate's reputation as the champion of all of the drinking contests in Blaygan for about five seasons. Some recon the reason that Nate is so good at snake huntin' is because his tolerance for Blaygan sprits has made him immune to snake venom."

Nate put down the newly empty glass and joined the conversation. "Yea, but we all know that's not true. Most of the time the snake I'm sent to kill doesn't have time to even touch me. But for the rare occasions that I have suffered from an injury from a snake, bite or otherwise, my good friend Ron usually patches me up."

"Wait, Ron can cure snake bites? Where and what is he?" inquired Beatrix.

"I'll just have to show you then, won't I? Ay! Ron! Come over here for a minute."

The fox Beatrix had seen earlier looked up from his work and walked over to their table. He spoke with a cultured accent that was uncharacteristic to foxes.

"Evening, Nate. Lovely night tonight isn't it?"

Ron suddenly noticed Beatrix sitting across from Nate.

"And who might this lovely lady be?"

"Her name's Beatrix. She wanted to know what your expertise was."

"Oh yes, my experience with treating your injuries. Well I guess I you could say that my job isn't too terribly hard. Nate usually manages to finish most of his jobs without getting hurt. However, when Nate does manage to get himself bitten I am always obliged to use my skills as an apothecary to treat his injuries."

"Who taught you of such things?" asked Beatrix.

"I'm glad you asked. My mother was a renowned healer throughout Blaygan village and the surrounding forest when she was still alive. Beasts from very far away would come to her to get their strange ailments cured. Naturally she passed her knowledge as a healer to me before she died but her lessons on brewing potions still stand out in my mind the most. Some of the mixtures she told me about inspired new cures I have discovered over the years."

"But what about the remedy for a snake bite?" asked Beatrix, somewhat frustrated.

"Ah yes the snake anti-venom. I have only had to use it about umm…possibly three times for Nate over here. Anyway, the potion for a snakebite is very complicated indeed. I have even had to substitute some of the original ingredients with ones that can be found around here. You see, the cure for a snakebite comes from a continent far away from this one. How my mother came across it I do not think I will ever know, but what I _do_ know about it is that it was written by a mongoose."

"Wait, what's a 'mongoose'?" queried Beatrix.

"A mongoose is a creature legendary for its ability to dispatch snakes. The cure that I use is common knowledge among them, but they have access to the original materials in the potion which makes their remedy far more powerful than mine. In short, the original, unabridged cure can be administered about one hour after the victim is bitten and still have a high success rate while my potion must be administered about fifteen to twenty minutes after Nate is bitten in order for him to live. Also, I do not know how well the potion works on other creatures than Nate because I have not tested it on anyone else, which leads me to believe that the success of my potion must depend in some way on the strength of Nate."

"So, you're saying that the cure only works on Nate." Beatrix asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. As I said before, I have not tested it on anyone else."

Nate interrupted the conversation. "Well, if that's all of the questioning, luv, I believe you will have to excuse us. Me and Ron have to get ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Joe.

"Why, to rid this beauty's city of snakes, that's what we need to get ready for." answered Nate.

"You mean you decided to help me. But wait, what will I have to pay you? Wha-"

Beatrix was cut short by Nate.

"We'll work that out later, luv. By the way, how far away is your village?"

"About four day's hike from here"

"Good, then we shall discuss the price along the way." suggested Ron.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Ok, Ron, let's go pack. Oh and Joe…"

"Yes?"

"Could you prepare some drinks for the road for us?" asked Nate.

"I'd be obliged to, Nate."

Nate and Ron were preparing to head up to their temporary room in the bar when suddenly an unwelcome visitor burst in through the door of the bar.

He was one of the most dirty Rat's Beatrix had seen, though she had not seen very many. His teeth were uneven and some of them protruded from his mouth. He wore nothing but a mucky brown vest on his chest and a belt with a sword strapped to it at his waist. His tail was short and thin. As the rat swaggered into the bar, it was clear that he was not pleased.

"Oh great! General Grimepaw." whispered Ron to Nate.

At this point, the entire bar had gone silent. Every one of the bar's guest's attentions was focused on General Grimepaw, some because they were expecting him to speak, others because they were startled to see him and still others who had never seen this strange creature in their lives. The ones who were expecting him to speak were not let down, for not a moment after he had made his way to the front of the bar, Grimepaw launched into a speech with his loud, gruff voice.

"Citizens of Blaygan Village hear me! I have come to warn you of a menace that threatens to destroy everything that we have created! The menace of the woodlanders!"

Grimepaw let his last yell hang in the air a bit before he continued.

"Yes, that is right! Woodlanders, all non vermin types, call them what you will, threaten to destroy our way or life. For they believe that _we_ are the wrong doers, that _we _have soiled this earth simply by existing!"

Grimepaw then took on a self important tone.

"This is why I have taken it upon myself to amass a vermin army that will crash the woodlander's base of operation to rubble!"

"And where exactly would this 'base' be?" piped a voice in the crowd.

Grimepaw was furious that he had been interrupted. He was going to yell at the person who had interrupted him, but then thought better of it. He wanted this crowd to be on his side, not against it. Grimepaw began to talk as if he was speaking to an old friend.

"I am glad you asked. The base is none other than the accursed abbey of Redwall. So, which one of you will help me? Which one of you is brave enough to take a stand for your people, and defeat the woodlander abomination?"

"Come one, Grimepaw! You know well that the woodlanders have no quarrel with us. Besides, trying to take over Redwall is useless. Many greater than you have tried to do so and failed miserably."

At this point, all eyes were on the beast that had interrupted Grimepaw. This beast happened to be Nate.

General Grimepaw marched angrily toward Nate, knocking over tables and bar chairs as he went.

"Who am I kidding? Anyone in this bar stands a better chance of invading Redwall than _you_ do." said the now standing Nate.

This insult made Grimepaw even angrier, if this was at all possible.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the high and mighty snake slayer. So what are you going to do, hurt me with those odd glasses or yours? Or perhaps yer going to try and cut me with those butter knives you call blades?" challenged Grimepaw.

"Save the taunts for someone who gives a cat's tail."

Beatrix had now noticed that she was the only creature in the bar that was not vermin.

"Besides," continued Nate, speaking coolly, "I only use Hack and Stab on my quarry. I wouldn't waste them on your pathetic hide."

Grimepaw was very aggravated now. Any beast who could not tell this from the expression and posture of Grimepaw would have to have been dumber than a brick. After a short amount of silence, Grimepaw challenged Nate again.

"So then, are you going to fight me?" the General said expectantly.

Nate just stared emotionlessly back at Grimepaw. Beatrix could not figure out how he stayed so calm.

Nate replied coolly, "I don't want to fight you." With that, Nate sat back down in his chair.

With that, everyone in the bar went back to their own business.

"What is wrong with you? Why won't you fight me?" said an aggravated and confused Grimepaw.

Joe then got up and went over to Grimepaw.

"So, now that yer off your soap box, are you going to buy something or what?" asked Joe.

Grimepaw was still focused on Nate. Still ignoring Joe, he suddenly went about the bar trying to get other beast's attention once again. But this was to no avail. The bar patrons continued to ignore him. Nate eventually arose from his seat and went over to Grimepaw.

"Look, mate, give it a rest will ya? Nobody in here cares about joining you, can't you see that?"

In a furious rage, Grimepaw spun about and swung at Nate. Nate leaned out of the way without losing his balance. Grimepaw looked down at his clenched paw, as if he could not believe that he had not managed to strike Nate. He then continued to swing mercilessly at Nate, but his adversary nimbly dodged every one of the General's punches. After his eighth swing, Grimepaw slipped on some stray liquid on the bar floor. Little did he know that this was his own doing. When he had knocked over the bar tabled on his way over to Nate, Grimepaw had unwittingly knocked over a glass flask that was filled to the brim with one of Joe's specialty drinks. His footpaw had already come in contact with the liquid, but as he fell to the floor, his rat posterior came in contact with the shattered glass that the flask had become. Joe then seized this opportunity to call in the bar bouncers, who removed Grimepaw from the bar none too gently.

"I don't see why I didn't do that earlier." Joe said as Nate walked over.

"You didn't need to, Joe. He had a right to a personal opinion, even if he is a mucky dirt bag that speaks nothing but rot." Disgust clung heavily in Nate's voice.

"But why did no one in the bar agree with him. I thought that vermin were-"

"Bad?" Nate finished Beatrix's sentence. "No, not all vermin are bad. Most of us are just indifferent."

"What do you mean?" asked Beatrix

"Most of us do not care, so we do not take sides. We don't help the woodlanders because we don't want to get involved, but we don't attack them because we have no problem with them." answered Nate

"Aye," said Joe "Some of my best customers are woodlanders. Thought some of them end up on the bar floor before the night is through but that's another story."

"But you're helping me and you just said that-"

The mousemaid was again cut off by a swift answer from Nate.

"I said _most_ of us are indifferent, not _all _of us."

"Does that mean that you're the exception?"

"I guess you could put it that way, luv. Alright, it's much too dark out now, so me an' Ron are going to have to pack now and leave tomorrow morning. Joe, can you get Beatrix here a room?"

"Sure thing, Nate. I don't have that many people staying at the inn tonight so she gets her pick of the rooms."

"Beatrix, you don't mind spending the night here, do you?" asked Nate. His voice suddenly seemed weary.

After a few seconds hesitation, Beatrix answered. "As long as I can have the room next to yours. I still don't completely feel safe in this town by myself."

"Alright then. Well I guess we're off to bed. G'night, Joe."

"G'night Nate."

Joe handed Beatrix her room key and the trio headed upstairs, ready to awaken the next morning and begin the trek to Beatrix's village.


	5. The following morning

Snake Slayer

"Rise and shine, luv. Time for us to leave."

Beatrix slowly blinked her eyes open. Nate was standing above her as she lay down on her bed in her room at the inn. It was a simple room with wood walls and flooring but it had been very comfortable for the nights stay. To Beatrix's surprise, it seemed as though Nate was in a peppy mood.

"Gosh, Nate, we have to leave _now_? It doesn't even look like its sunrise yet."

Beatrix arose and put her usual fern green clothes on and lumbered back to face Nate. She kept rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Not much of a morning creature, huh? Well to tell you the truth, neither am I. But this," said Nate while pulling a glass flask from his belt, "will wake you up right quick. Something Ron makes for me when I have to wake up at this time."

The flask was filled with a translucent green liquid.

"What is it?" asked Beatrix, slightly disgusted.

"You know, I really don't know. Ron never named it, I never named it, and I have no clue what it's made out of. But that stuff really works." Nate began to enthusiastically do jumping jacks.

Beatrix gave Nate a confused stare. What had gotten in to him?

"C'mon, try it!" Nate said in a bit-too-perky-for-Nate manner.

Reluctantly, Beatrix gulped down a bit of the green fluid. Surprisingly, it did not taste as foul as it looked. It was in fact quite sweet. Beatrix suddenly felt a tingle go throughout her entire body from her ears to the tip of her tail. She was suddenly awake, and she felt great!

"Wow! This stuff is…"

Beatrix suddenly looked a bit sick. She began to cough uncontrollably. Five minutes and three glasses of water later, Nate explained what had happened.

"Sorry 'bout that, luv. That stuff that Ron makes tends to have that kind of side effect. I remember once I was coughing for about an hour. It's very hard to take an interview with a client and be prone to bouts of coughing at the same time."

Beatrix giggled at Nate's remark. "I guess you could call it cough-y then."

"You might be on to something there. Cough-y…hmmm? A pretty odd name for a drink don't you think?"

And so Nate, Beatrix and Ron began getting ready for the day. Ron was in his room packing different herbs and ingredients and flasks and jars and containers of different shapes, sizes and materials. Nate, while still in his uncharacteristic mood, was doing a weapons and equipment check while sifting through his belongings in his pack.

"Let's see…belt? Check! Crossbow bolts?" Nate lifted a leather sack out of his bag and placed it on the table in front of him. The bag was filled with iron bolts for the crossbow and it jingled and clanked as Nate moved it about. "Crossbow…? Hmm…crossbow? Here, ya little thing! Come out ya little crossbow!" Nate said as if he were calling a pet or a little infant beast.

Meanwhile, Ron was having trouble trying to conceal his laughter from Nate.

"Eh, Ron, you haven't seen my crossbow by any chance, have you?"

Ron answered in between soft giggles. "No-hehehe-Nate, I haven't seen your-gahahaha-crossbow.

Nate was still smiling brightly. "Oh. Ok, well then if you see it, tell it I miss it dearly and that is should come home as soon as it can."

Ron collapsed on the floor, laughing hysterically. Perhaps he had given Nate too large of a dosage of the potion.

Awhile after Nate and Ron had finished packing, they were waiting for Beatrix out side of her door.

"Come on! Is she packing the whole room?" Nate exclaimed.

Ron frowned a bit. The potion's giddy and lighthearted effect was beginning to lose its effect.

Finally, after half an hour of waiting, the three went off down stairs. Ron hung back with Beatrix to hall a talk out of earshot from Nate.

"Notice anything about Nate earlier this morning?" asked Ron, smiling a bit mischeviously.

"Yeah, he was acting a bit more happy than usual. You didn't-"

"-Happen to put something in Nate's wakeup potion that would have made him a bit more cheery? Beatrix, m'lady, you've only know me for about a night and you know me too well. You see, Nate is always more grumpy than usual on mornings when he had to wake up early. Since this puts me in a precarious situation, having to deal with an overly frustrated Nate, I usually give him that potion to wake him up and put him in a better mood. Nate can be a bit of an angry brute some times but the potion allows him to relax a bit more. Besides, he all the more easier to deal with when he's in a good mood."

Beatrix brought up a different subject after quietly laughing at what Ron had said. "About Nate, has he always been like that? You know, the way that he acts and behaves?"

"Beatrix, my dear, I honestly do not know. I have known Nate for a very long time, for uncountable seasons, but when I met him it was here in Blaygan Village. He had been requesting the service of a healer and I was quick to accept. After awhile we became very close. And yet…I'm still not sure of the entire story behind him."

"But didn't he ever tell you where he came from or when he started snake slaying?" Beatrix had heard Nate tell her that he had been slaying for longer than he could remember, but she was relatively sure that that was a lie.

"He did once. But I am not the person you need to talk to about that. Nate will probably reveal that to you in due time. Who knows? Maybe he might tell you more than he told me."

By this time, Nate had already gotten the drinks he requested from Joe earlier and was packing them away in his cloth bag.

"You be careful out there, Nate." warned the rat bar keeper. "I can't go and lose my best customer, can I?" The pair smiled and laughed at the jest. Just before all three of the travelers exited the bar, Joe called out again. "And take care of the young one, the both of ye. She's a fine beast to say the least."

Beatrix blushed and mouthed a 'thank you' before disappeared behind the closing bar door. Joe began to converse with no one in particular. "They'd better come back in one piece. Things 'round here wouldn't be nearly as interesting without Nate and Ron."

As Nate ventured out into the deserted street before any of the others, a worried looking female rat came running up to him.

"Nate! Come quick, you must help! Those street gangs are terrorizing some innocent beasts a few streets down!"

Nate stepped a few feet away from the rat and motioned her away.

"What do I look like, some bloody bobby!" to which Nate added under his breath, "Besides, what's in it for me?" Just in case Beatrix had head this, Nate hastily said, "Besides, I have a prior engagement at this point in time."

Beatrix cut in to the conversation. "Nate, I think we should help. If some innocent beast is in trouble you should help them, isn't that the way things should work?"

Beatrix's pleading eyes swayed Nate's opinion. "Alright then, let's see what we can do." Nate said sounding slightly defeated.

The first sight to reach Nate's eyes when he reached the street that the rat had described was fairly large mob of beasts surrounding something that he could not see. Pleading cries came from the center of the circle.

"Please don't harm us! We were just passing through, we meant no 'arm."

The first voice sounded like that of an otter.

"Ye should 'ave stayed home ye stupid woodlander." answered a disgruntled voice from the crowd. Nate then heard noises of a struggle and paws beating on another beast's body. He decided it was time to intervene. Nate pushed his was to the center of the circle where the squirrel and the otter who were in the bar last night were being attacked by the gang of assorted hostile vermin. Beatrix and Ron watched from afar.

Taking on an authoritative tone, Nate addressed the crowd. "What is the meaning of this?"

An annoyed weasel approached Nate. "But out of this, snake slayer. It aint none of your business!"

"I decide for myself what my business is if you please. Now what are you cowards doing going after two harmless creatures such as these? Did they threaten you in any manner?"

A faceless voice answered from the crowd. "They was trespassing on our territory. What are ye going to do about it mister high and mighty?"

This had awakened Nate's rage. Anyone who knew anything about Nate knew that it was unwise to cross him.

Nate, while externally appearing the same but blazing with fury on the inside, ignored the voice and turned his attention on the weasel that had approached him.

"I'll tell you what; we'll have a bit of a competition. There's two gangs here right now, correct? Each of the gangs will pick their best combatant. The two beasts who think they can fight will have to fight me, bare handed, no weapons or support for their gang." To further emphasize his point about not using weapons in the fight, Nate took off his belt which contained hack and stab as well as his pack and threw it to Ron. "Whoever wins decides the fate of those two woodlanders. Deal?" Nate offered his paw to the weasel, who pushed it away.

"Deal. It shouldn't be too hard for one of my men to beat you."

Within a few minutes the two gangs had selected their contenders; a strong, burly looking stoat and a thin, quick rat. The weasel from before stepped into the center of the circle.

"Here are the rules…anythin' goes except for using weapons and getting help from your gang. Ready?" the weasel put his paw into the air, ready to give the command to start. His arm swiftly dropped ad he pulled back into the crowd. "Fight!"

The rat was first to attack. He started with two swift punches and a kick aimed at Nate's midsection. Nate dodged the punches and jumped over the kick. Next, the stoat charged with his fist pulled back like an arrow ready to be launched from a bow. Nate jumped over the stoat, kicked off from his shoulders, and landed behind the stoat. Nate then launched a backwards kick at the stoat's unprotected back, thus causing the stoat to fall upon the rat.

"Gerroff me, you stupid beast!" cried the irate rat as he pushed the stoat off of his body.

The rat rushed towards Nate and then let fly a flurry of punches, all of which Nate dodged. Left, right, left, up, down, Nate moved his body every which way to avoid being struck by the rat. After a bit of dodging Nate grabbed the rat's right paw as it flew to him and swung the rat about by it. Nate then tossed the rat at the stoat who was still crouched on the ground, recovering from being kicked.

Once the rat and the stoat got off of the ground, they both looked at each other. Both of them knew that if they wanted to beat Nate, they would have to work together. The two then ran at Nate, the rat on the right, the stoat on the left. Both began to punch and kick at Nate, but it was to no avail. Nate dodged all of their moves without much trouble. Eventually, the stoat and the rat both punched at the same time with opposite paws, causing their fists to painfully collide. Before each of the beasts withdrew their arms in pain, Nate jumped up and launched himself off of the opposing beasts' arms. As Nate came back down to the earth he performed a split kick, striking both creatures in the skull. They were knocked unconscious almost immediately.

Nate arose from his crouched position and took notice of the awed and angered looks of the gang members. He then spoke to the entire group.

"Alright then, you agreed to my terms of a battle and you lost fair and square. Now, let those creatures go."

The weasel that had spoken to Nate earlier approached again. "Now see here, snake slayer, what if we want a rematch?"

The other gang members began to mumble their approval.

Nate, who had taken his glasses off at this point, stared the weasel right in the eye and growled, "And what if I want to rip your arm right out of its socket? You saw what I did to your challengers. Now think, do you really want to cross me?"

The weasel, trying unsuccessfully to conceal his fear, turned to the surrounding gang. "You heard him, let them go."

The gang members looked confused. Wasn't there going to be a rematch?

Nate decided to give the orders now. He yelled at the top of his lungs, "ALL OF YOU, LEAVE NOW!"

The gang members were not hesitant to obey. They quickly ran out of the street using what ever exits they could find. Nate helped the stunned otter and squirrel up.

"Are you alright?" asked Nate.

"We are thanks to you." answered the somewhat stunned squirrel.

"No problem." said Nate.

"We're going to head hove now. Thank you for your help" said the otter.

The otter and the squirrel turned and walked down the street, away from Nate. It was then that Nate noticed a fallen golden coin on the ground. Nate picked it up and started to take it for his own when he suddenly lost heart in doing so. Nate whistled loudly to get the otter and squirrel's attention.

"Hey, you dropped this."

Nate flicked the coin to the otter, who caught it in his outstretched paws.

"Thanks, friend." replied the otter.

Nate went back over to Ron and Beatrix and retrieved his belt and pack from Ron.

"Come on, the sun's rising already. We should have been on the road awhile ago."

With that, the three travelers set off on their way to Beatrix's home.


	6. Tell me your story

Snake Slayer

The campfire burned low as evening sank into late night. Beatrix and Nate were sitting around a campfire using logs as seats while Ron set up their tent.

"Just wait 'till I get it set up. You will absolutely be amazed about how big it is."

Nate put his head into his paws. _Oh great,_ he thought, _he's going on about the tent again._

"Look, Ron, I know it's a nice tent and all and it certainly is big, but give it a rest. You've been going on about that tent since the sun set."

Ron stood up and pulled a mock indignant face while putting his paws on his waist. "Well if you can't appreciate a good sized tent then you can sleep outside for all I care. There is no room in our little coterie for someone who doesn't appreciate a great convenience out in the wilderness."

The three travelers all looked at each other for a few minutes then laughed. Sometimes Ron could be very funny.

"So, Beatrix" said Nate. "I just realized that I know almost nothing about the person I'm working for. I answered your questions, luv, now would you be willing to answer mine."

Beatrix looked at Nate with a confident and gleeful smile on her face. "Alright then, what do you want to know?"

"What exactly is your story? Where are you from? What was life like growing up for you? You know, the basic life at home and all that stuff."

Beatrix's smile grew wider as she looked at Nate with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Ok then, Nate, I'll tell you my 'story', but only if you promise to tell me yours."

Nate suddenly looked a bit shy. He turned away from Beatrix and replied, "I already told you back in the bar about how long I've been slayin' snakes. That's all you need to know and that's all I can tell you."

Beatrix talked in a pleading tone that seemed to be full of the anguish of one begging and happiness at the same time. "Come on, Nate. I know that there's more to you than that. Besides, I bet you _do_ know when you started slaying."

Silence from Nate, accompanied by the chattering of nighttime insects was the only answer. Beatrix tried to convince Nate to talk again. "I won't tell you about me unless you tell me about you."

Nate finally gave in. "Alright, luv, I'll tell you, but you have to go first."

Beatrix readily agreed. "Ok. Well, I guess there is not much to my past really. I grew up in my home village of Medowgrove. Life was fairly peaceful there. There were no wars, the village's larders never seemed to run out of food or water, and quality of life was good. There was always something to do. Hehe, I remember when I was just a few seasons old my father and I would play hide and seek in the tall grass on the edge of the village."

Nate interrupted, pulling Beatrix out of her revere. "What was he like? You father I mean."

"He is a wise and even tempered mouse who is well respected in Medowgrove. He always seemed to have a certain knack for dealing with creatures no matter what their species and solving disputes. That's probably why he became the village leader."

Nate looked off ahead, thinking to himself. "Hmm…it must have been hard being the leader's daughter. Always being in the public eye and such."

"Not really. Growing up, it seemed that many beasts in the village seemed to not care how I acted, so long as I behaved. I wasn't judged or anything if that's what you mean."

Nate turned back to look at Beatrix. Her eyes glowed beautifully in the dying embers of the fire. Nate felt as though he could gaze at them all night. Immediately getting a hold of himself, Nate straightened up his posture and cleared his throat. "So, what was the rest of your family like? I'm sure your mother must have been as beautiful as you."

Nate expected Beatrix to blush but instead she went silent and turned to face forward as Nate had done a moment ago. She seemed to get over whatever her private thoughts were very quickly, for she resumed her usual tone of speech a few seconds later. "I only had one sibling, my brother, James. He was always a bit headstrong as a young one and he still is a bit today. Right now, he's the village's assistant warrior."

Nate raised an eyebrow in confusement. "_Assistant_ warrior?"

"Yes. He could have been chief warrior if only he wasn't so stubborn and would take other people's advice once and awhile. He got the nickname 'thickear' from constantly refusing to listen to other beast's opinions and suggestions."

"What about your mother?"

Beatrix went silent again for a few seconds. She answered slowly at first. "My mother…she was…killed by a sickness quite some time ago. I was probably only two seasons old when it happened. But I can still remember her."

Nate saw that discussing what her mother was like seemed to make Beatrix feel a bit better and let her forget her sorrows attached to her mother. Nate pursued more conversation. "What was she like?"

"She was loving and understanding, just what a mother should be. She was one of the best listeners I have ever known. If you were upset, she would listen to your problem and almost magically make it better. If you misbehaved, she was able to show you that you shouldn't do such things but still make it so that you didn't get sad or angry. I remember all the time that she was sick, she didn't want everyone to worry. She wanted creatures to pay attention to the others in the villagewho had problems. 'I'm friends with the gate keeper in Dark Forest, that's why I've lived so long. If I ask him, he might let me come back. But if he doesn't, well, at least I'm sure he'll give me a good place to spend the rest of my afterlife. And no matter what, B., I'll always be there for you.'" Beatrix went quiet for a few seconds and made as if to brush a tear of her cheek. "That's exactly what she said to me a few days before she passed on. I've remembered ever since."

Nate wanted very much to make Beatrix feel better, but he could not think of how. Instead, he asked more questions. "Was she old when…it happened?"

Beatrix shrugged. "I honestly don't know. She always said that she was old but she never looked it. The only one of my parents to show their age in their features was my father. She had the most gorgeous blue eyes. They were like-"

"-The color of a calm stream in a peaceful glen on a sunny day, exactly like yours." Nate said, dreamily looking off into space.

The comment had slipped. Nate snapped back into his former posture for the second time, this time blushing under his fur with embarrassment.

Beatrix just looked at Nate and nodded. "Exactly."

There were a few moments of semi-awkward silence until one of them spoke again. It was Beatrix. "So, I've told you about my past, now you tell me about yours."

Nate began story. "Ok, luv, but I warn you that it's a bit long and not exactly cheery. I'll understand if you want me to stop now."

Beatrix looked attentively at Nate and shook her head, signaling him to continue.

"Well, I guess you could say it all started when I was a child. I lived in a camp with others of my kind. Ferrets, stoats, weasels, rats, you name it. We all lived peacefully together. Some might think it was through some kind of miracle but you'd be amazed at how much we all had in common. All of the elders were outcasts in one way or another. Whether they had been driven out of their homes by war or disease, or driven away by creatures that were either scared or those that could not understand our kind. In some cases some of the elders were soldiers in past wars, seeking a peaceful life whether they were in a force of good in a war and just trying to rest in their later seasons or in an evil army that forced them to participate in some mass slaughter. There was probably only one in the tribe that had willfully joined an army of a warlord of some sort at a point in time, and he had realized the error of his ways by the time he came to live in our camp. All of the children in the tribe were children of the elders. It is said that even some of the elders were sons and daughters of other outcasts long ago.

"I had a brother, my father and mother, just like you. We all lived together in that camp. I think it was called Camp Salvation or Acceptance or something of the sort. Anyway, back to my family. My father was one of the main leaders of the camp. You see, the camp was lead by several beasts and given input by the rest of the tribe. My father, being the leader that he was, was stern and wise, but was not what you would call mean or anything. My mother was just like any other mother, caring and sympathetic. She definitely knew how to bring my brother and me up.

"There was always something special between me and my brother. He was about a month older than me but we acted as if we had been born together at the same time. We were inseparable. Wherever one of us was the other would be close behind. But it didn't get irritating, not once. We always enjoyed each other's company. In a sense, we were like best friends but far more. We always looked out for each other, but my brother would always watch out for me a bit more since he was a little older. Nate and Jake, we were forever intertwined.

"One day a mysterious gypsy moved into the camp. I think she was a fox. I can't remember how old I was but I was definitely about in adolescence. The fox called me into her tent one day. Said she wanted to read my fortune or some rot. I gave her my paw and she felt about it and tossed a few shells and drew a few cards to make supposed predictions. She said something like I was 'destined to become some mighty warrior, the one to conquer all serpents' or something. She also said something about another. She said…" Nate wrinkled his fury brow as he tried to remember. "She said that our 'destinies were linked by fate'. The other that she spoke of was some kind of snake master, one who could control snakes. 'Snake charmer'. That's what she called it and that's what I've referred to it as since then."

"Did you believe her?" asked Beatrix.

"Well, I guess that you could say that I was halfway between believing and denying what she said. On one paw I was already a bit too agile and fit for my age, and I was very good at combat and swordplay, though I had never been in a real fight or touched a weapon in my life. My father preferred that I did not handle weapons. Instead, I shadowboxed, practiced my combat by fighting imaginary foes in my mind. I would use sticks instead of swords. One the other paw, I never believed in fate. I believe that you decide your own destiny and no matter what, you make the final decision in the end. Other beasts might be able to influence you, but they can never really take away the gift of choice.

"About a few months later, my brother and me were walking in the fields around the camp. We had heard that there was a grass snake there. Our father had decided that we should start doing some extra work around camp and since he figured that we were fir enough to do the job, he sent us out to get rid of the snake. Of course, we weren't in any real danger. The grass snake was too small to harm us and one of the elders was nearby so we could call out to him if we needed help. We had found the snake and gotten rid of it easily, but we found a nest. We destroyed all of the unhatched eggs but we noticed that one of them had already hatched. That meant that the newborn snake was somewhere around, so we looked for it. After heading to the edge of the field and finding nothing we headed back to the camp…" Nate went eerily silent again. "…what we found coming back wasn't the baby grass snake but something else. We found the body of the elder who was watching over us. His chest was pierced by fangs. We knew that some kind of poisonous snake had killed him so we ran back to camp. But before we could start, the snake came up behind us.

It just sat there, it was sizing us up I guess. It was only a bit longer and thicker than a grass snake and red in color with markings on its scales. It was a young adder. My brother drew his dagger. I was about to do the same but he stopped me. As he faced the adder he said 'Nate, run back to camp and get dad.'. 'But what about you?' I asked. 'One of us has to hold the snake off. Just go. I'll be right behind you. Run and don't look back.'

"I followed his advice exactly. I ran and didn't look back for a second until I got back to the camp. When my father and I returned with several warriors, Jake, the body of the elder, and the snake were gone. The only things that we found were part of my brother's red bandana, and this."

Nate pulled out a brass talisman from his bag. The talisman was in the shape of a snake head, with a whip surrounding the head.

"Somehow I knew that it was the work of Snake Charmer. I could fee it deep down. So, later that night I went out into the woods with my dagger and hunted down the adder. It put up a good fight but I killed it in the end."

Beatrix gulped. "Did you…check to see if it ate you brother?"

Nate shook his head. "No…I was too afraid. Too afraid that it would be true, that my brother that I had grown up with, that I had shared a bond beyond friendship with, was dead. When I came back to the camp with the adder's head I went straight to my father and told him that I wanted to go after the Snake Charmer. I though that he wouldn't let me but he gave me permission to go off on my own soon after I asked. He gave me hack and stab, and my bag with enough provisions to make it to the nearby town. When he handed me hack and stab, he told me that they had been passed down through generations in our camp and that it was my turn to wield them. When I got to the town I was out of money and supplies so I offered my services as a snake slayer. It was easy to get business and before long the title of snake slayer stuck. Years, seasons, and jobs later here I am at this campfire telling you my life story…"

Nate noticed that Beatrix was crying. He brushed away her tears tenderly with his claw.

"Alright, luv, I think its time that we went to sleep. Ron's got the tent up now."

Nate put out the remains of the fire with a bucket of water and some dirt. The pair then crossed the damp grass and entered the large tent that Ron had built. Ron, Nate, and Beatrix all went over to their sleeping bags and got settled in.

"G'night, Betrix. G'night, Ron." said Nate.

"Good night, Nate. Good night, Ron." Beatrix answered.

Ron could only manage a barely audible whimper. He had heard Nate and Beatrix's entire conversation and was sobbing into his pillow as a result…

Later that night, Nate crawled out of his sleeping bag and opened up his bag which lay next to him. He carefully drew hack and stab out of his pack and looked at the handles. One handle was wrapped in a green bandana, the other in a red bandana.

"I promise I'll find him for you, if it's the last thing I do." Nate whispered to the red bandana, imagining that his brother was right in front of him. He then put down the twin blades and pulled out a flask that contained one of Joe's drinks.

"Cheers." Nate said as he toasted his brother. He quaffed a bit of the liquid before putting the cap back onto the flask, putting his weapons and the flask back into his bag, and then going back to sleep.


	7. A Lot Worse

Snake Slayer

The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world-

The G-man

_Half Life 2_

Darkness had fallen on the surrounding woodland by the time the three travelers spied a clearing. What looked like an old wooden gate could barely be seen in the distance. The three had finally made it to Beatrix's village!

"There it is, the village gates!" Beatrix cried excitedly. "Home again at last."

"Don't get too loud, luv. You told me that there were a lot of snakes in the surrounding area. I don't want to chance an encounter, especially if it meant risking the safety of you two."

"Oh, right." Beatrix whispered, slightly embarrassed.

The trio slowly ventured into the clearing. Nate's paws strayed to hack and stab, ready to draw the twin scimitars at a moments notice. Ron was armed with a small dagger. The blue liquid that was layered around the edge of the weapon suggested that it had been drugged in some way. Beatrix had only her walking staff, but by the way she held it she looked like she knew how to use it.

All was quiet. Not much could be seen in the surrounding darkness. Nate continued his slow pace, always glancing to his left and right to make sure that there was not an ambush. The silence was beginning to become unbearable. Not even a cricket would make a sound. The three continued to walk as stealthily as they could, keeping the wooden gate centered in their view.

Once they were about ten paw steps away from the gate, a scream was heard. Nate wheeled around to his left to catch a glimpse of movement in the distance. He began a brisk jog towards the disturbance while signaling over his shoulder to his comrades to follow. Ron and Beatrix kept up, straying only five feet away from Nate.

Nate arrived on the scene to see a squirrel, a mouse, and a hedgehog fending off a large snake, possibly an adder. Drawing his twin scimitars, Nate called out to the three creatures that were trying to fight off the snake. "You three, pull back! I can handle this."

The trio of fighters was reluctant, but they soon drew back away from the snake. Nate smiled a bit to himself. Now that everyone was in a safe position, it was time for a battle.

Nate rushed toward the snake. The snake, seeing him coming, struck out at Nate. Nate dove and rolled to his left, the snake's head missing by a fair distance. He began to front handspring to the snake's neck that was now within reach thanks to the failed snake's strike. Nate slashed at the neck, making a neat scratch in the skin of the snake. Retaliating for the blow, the snake whipped its head at Nate. Nate was almost knocked off balance by the sudden strike. The snake, however, was worse off. It had inadvertently driven its neck into the blade of hack. The snake went limp as it died.

The squirrel and hedgehog stared in amazement at Nate, mouths agape. The mouse looked a bit impressed but then noticed Beatrix. The mouse rushed over to Beatrix with his spear wiggling in his left paw as he ran.

"Mary! Are you alright? It's been so long since you left, we thought something happened."

Beatrix looked shocked and a little embarrassed when the mouse began embracing her tightly. She patted him on the back. "It's good to see you too, James. It took me awhile but I finally found somebeast to help us. I'd like you to meet Nate."

James turned around to face the ferret. Nate extended a paw. James looked apprehensively at the ferret and pulled Beatrix to the side. She shot a confused look back towards Nate before she was pulled out of earshot by James.

Nate chuckled indignantly to himself. "Hmph, pleasure to meet you too."

James launched into a hurried whisper. "What did you do! Who is that! Do you realize that you are jeopardizing the safety of our village by bringing that…vermin here!"

Beatrix answered back in the same way with a slightly offended tone. "You told me to find the snake slayer, and I did. He's the only one we've got and he's really good as you just saw."

"But he…he's…" James talked even quieter. "He's a blasted ferret!"

Beatrix was mad now. "Do you really think it matters? We're in deep trouble now, and we need somebeast like him to help us. I think that his species is beside the point here. Besides, he and his friend escorted me all the way back here, and as you can tell, I'm not harmed in any way."

James closed his eyes in frustration and sighed heavily. He had lost the argument. After a bit of silence and glancing over his shoulder at Nate and Ron, he began talking again, this time at a normal volume and rate. "Alright, fine. We'll take him back to the village with us to see father. If he approves, than he stays and helps us. But if he doesn't…"

James did not finish. He waved at Ron, Nate and the other two creatures to follow him. James and Beatrix formed the head of the line, still conversing with each other while the hedgehog and squirrel in the center of the line continued to shoot backward glances of amazement at Nate who was bringing up the rear with Ron.

"You know, Mary, things have gotten worse while you were gone. A lot worse."

Beatrix's face registered worry. "Worse as in how?"

James said nothing. He continued to walk in silence before saying, "You'll find out later. Father can tell you."

They had now arrived at the tall wooden gates of Medowgrove. James rapped on the gates five times quickly with his paw. A muffled voice answered from inside.

"Be you woodlanders or serpents?"

James answered the obvious question with an unobvious answer. "Neither. I am James, son of Bartholomew."

James turned to the others gathered around him. "You two already know what to do," he said, pointing to the squirrel and hedgehog. "But you don't. Give your name and a title. The title can be anything so long as it's about you." He said looking at the others.

The hedgehog stepped forward. "I am Prickelpaw, son of Cedric Spinebeck."

It was now the Squirrel's turn. "I am Calista, daughter of Breana the farmer."

Nate raised his eyebrows. It was the first time she had spoken and, needless to say, Nate was surprised that the squirrel was a she.

It was Beatrix's turn. "Um…err…I am, uh, Mary Ann Elizabeth…no, no, no! Umm, can someone go before me?"

Ron took his turn now. "I am Ron, a healer, at your service." The fox bowed even though no beast could see him.

Nate was about to speak when a wave from Beatrix stopped him. She was ready.

Taking deep breaths, Beatrix said confidently, "I am Beatrix, sister of James and daughter of Bartholomew."

There was some whispering from behind the walls. James spoke up on Beatrix's behalf.

"It's Mary, Smallclaw. Now let's just get on with it!"

_Can I go?_ Nate mouthed to Beatrix who nodded. Nate finally spoke to the gatekeeper, Smallclaw. "I am Nate, the snake slayer."

They then heard what sounded like a gasp and a speedy whispered conversation on the other side of the gates. James did his best to conceal his frustration by pacing but he failed. After awhile, James called out to the guards.

"Let us in already!"

"Oh…um, you may enter."

The large wooden gates swung outward revealing the village of Medowgrove. The town was of a simple set up from what Nate could see. A dirt path went straight through the town with houses and other buildings bordering on either side of it. At the end of the path, almost hovering out of view was what looked like some sort of a wooden water pump.

Beatrix looked at her surroundings with both surprise and apprehension. She tugged at her brother's tunic to get his attention. "James, I don't like this. What happened to the village? It used to be more open up than this."

James turned around, not the least bit surprised at his sister's query. "We had to take some extra precautions because of the current situation. As I said, it's gotten worse." James looked depressed as he spoke.

The group ventured a few feet ahead and turned to their right into a large building. The inside was large and able to accommodate a vast number of occupants. Wooded chairs were set out in many rows, all facing towards the right as you entered the building. At the end of the building where the chairs were facing, there was a long table. The table had about five chairs behind it, all of the chairs facing the rows of other chairs. Presumably, this was where who ever had the floor would sit.

James turned to Smallclaw and barked out orders. "Smallclaw, gather the villagers and call a town meeting. Tell them that Mary had returned with the snake slayer."

Smallclaw saluted and was out of the building within seconds, breaking into a brisk jog. Awkward silence followed as all of the beasts in the room took stock of each other. After a few moments of wandering eyes and quizzical looks, each one of them began to do something to pass the time.

James paced the floor irately. Every once and awhile, he could be heard muttering under his breath, "What's taking him?". Ron had taken a small booklet full of lists of ingredients for potions and cures out and was reading it with interest. Nate was sitting down in a nearby chair and glancing at his surroundings. After awhile, he began cleaning his glasses. Beatrix just stood and tapped her foot, waiting. Prickelpaw and Calista were having a whispered conversation in the corner. Occasionally they would glance back at Nate or Ron.

There was suddenly a loud clanging and James angrily poked his head outside and yelled as Smallclaw. "No! Don't ring the snake alarm bell! The other one! Use the other one!"

Regardless of which bell was rung, the result was effective. All of the villagers gathered around Smallclaw who was still clutching the bell rope with an embarrassed look about him. After a few angry shouts and explainations to the villagers, the inhabitants of Medowgrove entered the council building in a quick procession. However, since the alarm bell was rung, each of the villagers was carrying some type or another of weapon: pitchforks, torches, shovels, farming scythes, basically anything that could be used in a farming community for an improvised weapon.

Nate looked at the crowd as they entered and cocked his head to one side. _Well, don't I feel welcome?_ he thought to himself.

After most of the villagers were seated, Nate and the others went to the available seats in the back. Then five creatures entered from the other side of the building and filled up the seats at the table at the head of the room. Presumably, this was the council. An old gray mouse entered first and was seated first. Even though the mouse's age showed in his features, he seemed somehow possessed of an inner strength; that of a leader.

After everybeast was settled, the mouse spoke. Any whispered conversations halted at the sound of the mouse's voice. The village had a great deal of respect for their leader.

"I have heard that my daughter has finally returned with help. Am I right in thinking so?"

He looked towards James who stood up. "Yes, father. Mary has returned with the snake slayer and his…" James resisted the urge to say anything offending. "…companion."

The mouse nodded and turned towards Beatrix. "Mary, would you be so kind as to escort our guests up to the council table?"

Beatrix nodded and led Nate and Ron up to the head of the crowd. Nate caught snippets of conversation from the crowd as he followed Beatrix, ignoring the impulse to face them and instead concentrating on the back of Beatrix's shoulders.

"Is that a ferret?"

"Who is that with him?

"What are they doin' 'ere?"

"Is the snake slayer really a vermin?"

"I can sense the trouble this will cause."

"Our only ally is a ferret and a fox? We're doomed."

The whispered conversations went on and on, but Nate and Ron ignored them; Nate continuing to stare at Beatrix's back while Ron just looked forward.

After what seemed like hours, Nate, Beatrix and Ron were standing in front of the council table.

The mouse spoke again. "Will the snake slayer please step forward."

Nate calmly and confidently took a pace forward, bringing him about five inches from the table's edge.

"At long last, you have come to us. Let me welcome you to Medowgrove. I am Bartholomew, the leader of this peaceful village." Bartholomew then addressed the rest of the council. "If the council will permit so, I would like to have a private conversation with the snake slayer."

The council murmured approval and a hedgehog at the left end of the table stood up and projected his voice so that all in the room could hear him. "Very well, the council approves. As a member of the Council of Medowgrove, I, Cedric Spinebeck, declare this meeting adjourned."

There were mumbled conversations and a scuffling of chairs on the wooden floor as the villagers began to leave. Amid the dull roar, Bartholomew spoke to Beatrix. "Mary, could you take our other guest to the guest housing down the way? James will tell you where it is."

Beatrix nodded and left, shooting one last glance over her shoulder at Nate.

_I'll be fine_ Nate mouthed.

_Ok…_ Beatrix mouthed back.

Bartholomew put his arm around Nate's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Come, my friend I have a few questions I have to ask you. How was your trip?"

Nate couldn't help but smile to himself. It seemed that Bartholomew was the only beast he met in this village so far that didn't reguard him as some kind of freak or another.

So Bartholomew asked Nate questions, such as what type of combat he specialized in, how much experience he had, how much he normally charged. And Nate answered truthfully, for these were not prying questions. The questioning process was quite peaceful, really. It turned in to more of a conversation rather than an interrogation. The two beasts sipped on Meadow tea, a type of special tea of Medowgrove, as they spoke.

At long last, Bartholomew spoke his peace about the village's current predicament.

After a recent bout of merriment in which Nate had make a joke and both had laughed extensively, Bartholomew got a far off look in his eyes and sat back in his chair. He brightened up after a few moments.

"You'll have to excuse me. It has not been very pleasant here as of late" he said.

"Would you be able to enlighten me? After all, it would really help me do my job better."

Bartholomew smiled a bit. "I admire your determination and the way you stick to a task. Keep that ability, my friend, it will serve you well. Anyway, about the state of our village now…where to begin? Medowgrove was always a peaceful village. We had no wars or conflicts and our crops flourished far and wide. Medowgrove also used to be a lot larger than what you see now. We also had several surrounding villages with which we used to trade. We used to support each other and help the other village when it was in trouble."

"I suppose the key phrase here would be 'used to'?" Nate asked.

Bartholomew nodded and frowned. "You are correct. Five months ago was when the trouble started. First it was just one snake that had bee prowling around the outside of the village limits. That one was finished off quickly by our warriors. Then more ensued. They came in waves. Many of our warriors and fighters were either injured, or killed. Then, somehow, the snakes got support from a group of rats and other vermin. They took our neighboring villages as well as parts of our village capture one by one and put the beasts from each into temporary settlements of camps. What happens to them next I cannot say because I know too little. But what I have heard about what goes on in these camps chills me to the bone at the mere thought of it. We all decided to shut ourselves off from the outside world and try to wait it out until you came. You see, I sent Mary to find you a little after the snakes began coming in waves but before they put the other villages and part of ours in camps. You must understand that we are at the end of our rope. You are our last hope." Bartholomew got up and placed a paw on Nate's shoulders to reassure him. "I have much faith in you and your abilities and," he added to give Nate a bit more of a motive, "rest assured, you can expect very good pay from this job. Now, I want you to rest up for tomorrow. The next morning, meet in the barn down the way. There we shall discuss our plans. Good night."

Nate bid him goodbye and walked off to the guest house where the others had gone. He found his way there by following the group's footprints in the ground.

Nate lay unsleeping in his bed for awhile, letting the weight of this job soak in. He normally wasn't the kind to get worried or anxious over a job, but this was serious. This was almost like war and he was supposed to be the army. What would he do? What if he couldn't help them? What if-?

Nate heard sobbing to his left. Beatrix was crying in here sleep. She must have been told about what had happened by James. It must have been horrible for her, finding out about what had happened. Some of the beasts that were captured by this 'serpent army' must have been friends or acquaintances of her at some point or another. Some of the ones that she knew might now be dead.

Nate made a solemn vow to himself; he would do it for her. This entire job he would do for her sake. He would do his best to remedy the situation and bring it back to the way it was for her.

Now he had to come up with some kind of plan. He rolled over in an effort to get more comfortable. He had to come up with some sort of a battle plan. Perhaps he could launch an all out strike. Nate began to graciously close his eyelids to help him think. No, a full on strike could kill a lot of beasts. Perhaps he could launch a stealth nap? No, what was he talking about? He meant a sleep strike…no, that wasn't it either! He had to…had to think of…a plan for…for success…had…to…had to…sleep.


	8. The Situation, and Confusion

Snake Slayer

Nate had awoken at dawn and traveled to the barn as he said he would. All of the way he could feel the prying eyes of the villagers peeking out of their windows. Nate was used to getting extra attention, he was a snake slayer after all, but these creatures were giving him the creeps.

The moment Nate entered the barn he could taste the tension. It was that same familiar feeling of the world coming crashing down at any minute that he felt before every battle, the same feeling of impending doom that every soldier and warrior worth anything knows too well. Beasts rushed hither and thither with papers, maps and battle plans. On the hayloft of the barn stood a round table. Nate didn't recognize the other beasts surrounding the table but he could easily pick out Bartholomew from the rest of them. The familiar face gave him confidence and he ventured up into the loft.

When Nate walked in on them, Bartholomew was discussing what sounded like battle plans. "Now, the snakes have been culminating on this side of the woodlands. I suggest that we reinforce the guard patrols on the east wall facing this area. Don't you agree, Calista?"

Nate remembered the name from somewhere, but he couldn't place it. A few minutes later he didn't have to. The young looking female squirrel from the previous night answered. Nate could tell that she was trying to sound calm and confident, but her voice would waver from time to time. "Yes, well, I believe that as head village warrior…"

Nate suddenly lost track of what they were talking about as he pondered this new development. So, Calista was the head warrior and James was assistant. Strange, it seemed as though James would have been a better choice due to the fact that he seemed like the tactical type and that he looked a bit more physically fit that Calista. Then Nate remembered that James nickname: Thickear. Beatrix had told him that James often did not listen to other beast's input.

Nate looked at the map on the table as Calista spoke. Strange, why would the snakes be grouping in a marshland? Reptiles like the adders may like occasional dampness but they wouldn't want to hang out in a place as damp as the marsh.

"It's a distraction…" Nate said aloud, cutting off Calista and James who apparently was objecting to her decision.

"Pardon?" Calista said, looking a bit relieved that Nate had decided to take most of the limelight off of her, as well as stop James.

"It's a trap." Nate repeated. "Adders wouldn't group in a marshland. Not enough room to maneuver and I' pretty sure that they aren't good swimmers…usually"

James was clearly about to object, but Bartholomew put a paw up to silence him. He then gestured with his other paw for Calista to address Nate.

"So, what do _you_ think we should do?" Calista asked.

Now Nate could see why she got her warrior status. Unlike James, Calista bothered to listen to other's suggestions. Battle smarts and a tactical mind are good, but they can mean squat if one of your allies knows something you don't and you don't let them tell you.

Nate crossed his arms thoughtfully, then spoke. "Go ahead and post some sentries on the east wall. It'll be for precaution in case I'm wrong plus it will keep the snakes from knowing that we're on to them." Nate looked at the map again and pointing to another area. "Right here is a choice area for them. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a whole nest of them here. Problem is that I can't take down a huge amount of snakes by myself."

"We could give you backup." suggested Calista.

Nate shook his head, his brow furrowed in though. "No, too risky. One of you gets injured out there or hypnotized, you'll just slow me down."

"Wait, you're supposed to be the snake slayer. So tell me, why is it that you can't take down as many snakes as they have at once?" James asked, an irate and snotty tone clearly showing in his voice.

Nate resisted the urge to snap at James. He sighed and rolled his eyes behind his glasses. Luckily, the gesture was concealed by the reflective lenses. "Ten to one isn't good odds no matter what the situation. Not even ten snakes to one snake slayer. Just doesn't work like that."

Nate strained his mind to come up with a solution. He had never had to deal with other beasts helping him before. As he had said, if one of them got hurt in some way, it would slow him down. Plus, it would just be harder to focus on killing the snakes _and_ protecting his allies at the same time. For a minute he though that he could say he was going to strictly do this solo, but that wouldn't be right. Firstly, he didn't want to refuse what little hospitality these beasts offered. Also, some of the warriors, particularly James, would most likely follow him into battle even if he refused help. It was, after all, their land and the snakes had violated it. These beasts had every right to be angry and get involved, but Nate didn't want them getting killed.

Was that it? Was Nate beginning to grow sensitive? Did he start to care if others died? Nate shook the though from his mind. No way! Beasts die all the time, especially in conflicts like this. He just didn't want them to slow him down, that's all. And he couldn't ignore them if they decided to join in. How would it look to his employers if he just let them die?

Nate began to pace the floor, only traveling a few steps before turning and pacing again. How could he pull this off? Nate finally sighed and began to walk down the stairs, exiting the loft. "I need to go somewhere and think for now." he called over his shoulder.

Nate had found a good thinking spot. It was secluded, and yet spacious, not but a few foots' journey from the village gates. It was a peaceful green meadow with flecks of purple in the form of flowers spanning nearly the entire horizon. A soft breeze ruffled his fur as he sat on a log and though of what needed to be done.

"Lonely?" questioned a voice from Nate's right.

The voice made him jump in surprise and his head snapped to his right to see who was talking to him. Beatrix stood next to the log, her arms crossed in mock frustration.

"Though I'd find you here. You've been avoiding me since you got here!" she wagged her finger at Nate, pretending to discipline him like a misbehaving babe.

Nate let out a sigh of relief and turned back to face the meadow. "Sorry, luv, been caught up in my job it all." Nate replied apologetically. The ferret gave a deep sigh which made Beatrix curious.

"Something troubling you?" she asked.

"It's nothing…well, it is something, but you wouldn't understand…" Nate answered.

"Try me." Beatrix said encouragingly.

Nate took a deep breath. He could not believe that he was about to tell the mousemaid what his problem was. Nate seldom revealed any of his problems to other beasts, but Beatrix seemed to have an odd talent of coaxing things out of him.

"I know where the snakes might be hiding out, but it's obviously too large a group for me to take out alone, and there's no way the warriors from this village could help me any. They'd just get in my way."

Beatrix seemed to give this some thought, then she looked out to the meadow. "Can't collect the harvest before the seeds are sewn." she mumbled to herself.

Nate overheard. "What was that?"

Beatrix turned around, blushing a bit. "Oh, just something my mother used to say. 'You cannot collect the harvest before the seeds are sewn'. It means that you have to do first things first."

Nat nodded and looked off, the same way that he reacted to most tidbits of information. First things first? Well, where to begin? He had several problems; first and foremost was the serpents. He needed to find where they were coming from and cut them off so that they could not call upon re-enforcements. Nate was not exactly a military strategist. He was an impulse fighter, a beast who though on his feet at what his next move would be. You couldn't map out what moves a snake would do before a battle. It was impossible. You simply saw what the snake was doing, and reacted.

Nate concentrated now, trying to apply his impulse fighting method to the current situation. 'See and react'…he already knew where the serpents probably were. It was a start. If he was right, at least he wouldn't have to hunt about for a location. But how to react? Nate finally decided that that problem would have to wait 'till later.

The next problem was the safety of the village. 'See and react'…the village already had fortified walls and a good group of somewhat exceptional fighters. They were nothing to brag about, but they could defend themselves well enough, although they would be completely useless in an all out strike against the snakes. The snakes only stalked the outside of the village. None seemed to stray too close to the village. 'React'…the truth was that there was no reaction needed. The village could be left alone for the moment, as it seemed that if fared well enough on its own.

The final problem was the other villages. 'See and react'…there wasn't very much in the 'see' category here. Nate had seen nothing having to do with the captured villages. He had only heard about them from Bartholomew. However, it was probable that the other villages may have warriors of their own in them, ones that had already been captured. 'React'…perhaps by freeing them, he could build up a satisfactory fighting force to attack the serpent's lair.

Ok, the possible solutions were laid out, but what next? Nate racked his mind. How to do it all?

_First things first…_

Nate snapped his claws, causing Beatrix to jump a little in surprise. That was it! First things first! Nate would have to free some of the prisoners in one of the encampments first, then use the new fighters for the attack on the snakes. It was near perfect…ok, maybe less than near perfect, but it could work.

Nate jumped to his feet and faced Beatrix, absolutely beaming. He held out his arms in anticipation to hug the mouse maid.

"Oh, Beatrix, luv, thanks a bunch! I'd 'ave never figured it out without you!"

And, to Beatrix's embarrassment (and to a bit of Nate's as well) Nate bent over and gave the mouse a sound peck on the cheek before walking off and shouting words of caution over his shoulder. "Be careful on you way back to the village, luv. I'd hate to lose you."

Beatrix blushed under her fir. She sat there for a few moments, absolutely perplexed. Was Nate taking a liking to her? Well, he obviously had. The two of them were like friends. How could you be friends with someone you didn't like? But that wasn't what she meant, she knew that. Did Nate have _feelings_ for her? Beatrix eventually shrugged it off and began to walk back to Medowgrove. Well, it was a possibility. It was then that the mouse maid shook the question off entirely. A gentile peck on the cheek because of appreciation for her help; that was all it had been. She didn't mind such forms of expression. Then again, would she have minded it at all if it _had _been something more…?


	9. A Bit Risky and a Bit Foolish

**Snake Slayer**

Nate wasn't going to lie to himself; this was risky. He had finally decided where to strike first. It was a simple looking village about half a day's journey from Medowgrove. The ferret had taken the trip on foot accompanied by Ron and nobeast else. Beatrix had wanted to go, but Nate had insisted on her staying at the village.

"What, afraid I can't handle myself?" Beatrix asked, looking genuinely offended.

Nate had looked at her sternly. Now really wasn't the time. But still, he couldn't help but smile at the mouse maid's determination. Nate stifled a chuckle as he replied, "No, I just wouldn't want you to mess up that pretty fur of yours. Snake blood is hard to get out."

Nate was beginning to feel a bit bad about what he had just said. Beatrix had laughed at the joke luckily, but part of him still felt that it was a mistake to leave her behind. She seemed capable enough to stay out of the way, so why not…

Enough! Focusing on anything aside from the battle could get you killed, and you weren't very useful if you were dead. A snake slayer suffering from death didn't make a good amount of money.

"You do know this is risky." Ron said out of the blue, breaking Nate's line of thought. Despite what the fox had said, the urgency didn't show. He was absent mindedly scanning his notebook as always

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Nate replied, glum and irate.

Ron crossed his arms, looking up from his tidy scrawl. "Well forgive me for trying to warn you. I'm just a bit concerned that my best friend and companion might be about to get himself killed by doing something foolish."

Nate turned, looking away from his target and back to Ron. "Remember when I went into battle against that black adder down near that lake?"

"Yes…" Ron answered, not sure where Nate was going with this.

"And at the same time I was out of bolts for my crossbow?"

"Yes…"

"And I had managed to drop Hack, barely be able to hold onto Stab, and manage to lure the snake into the freezing water with me neck deep in it and far away from the shallows, all the while functioning on only three hours of sleep."

"Yes. How could I forget? One of the few times I've needed to administer antivenom."

Nate nodded. "Now _that_ was foolish. This is just a little daft. Risky? Sure, but foolish, no."

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed, something he didn't often do. He had sighed before, to be honest. He had sighed often when Nate had exasperated him as he was doing now, but seldom did he roll his eyes.

"Regardless of that, I don't want to have to treat you with my snake venom potion again. What if you can't get back here fast enough?"

Nate cocked an eyebrow, making him look offended. It was a good thing that Ron was best friends with Nate. Any other beast in that situation would have flinched and possibly turned tail and ran due to the fact that Nate appeared more dangerous than usual when offended.

"Have things ever gotten that bad? Have I died yet? I'm still standing here, aren't I?"

Ron didn't change his standing. "Have you ever attempted to liberate a diminutive, yet albeit suitably sized village from an army comprised of numerous serpents?"

Nate turned on his heel and began to walk off. "Sorry, can't hear you, looks like I'm too far away." he shouted as quietly as he could over his shoulder.

Ron dismissed it all with a satisfied "Hmph!" thinking that he had come out the victor. He went back to his reading, pleading to himself that Nate would live another day to argue with him.

Nate warily closed in on the village. All of his senses were at the peak of awareness. The ferret's keen sight pierced through the growing darkness to reveal the village. Like Medowgrove, it too had a large wooden gate baring it, but with a slight difference in construction; while Medowgrove's gate seemed to be constructed to keep others out, this one looked as if it was meant to keep others in. Lesser beasts would have felt a chill upon realizing this, but Nate was not a lesser beast. He continued stoically on, sliding and wheeling every which way to elude any would-be lookouts.

He was now ten yards from the village/compound. Shadows could be seen in the distance, patrolling around the gate. Nate briefly removed his glasses so that he could see through the dark. There were four shadows, each one a rat. The rat guards moved about seemingly unaware of anything aside from their sentry duties.

This raised a question; why would rats be guarding an encampment controlled by serpents? As the reader may very well know, rats and snakes are natural enemies, just as snakes and mice are, snakes and stoats are, snakes and otters are, etcetera, etcetera. Most rats were known to pursue most tasks if there was a reward involved, which is why they made good mercenaries, but snakes couldn't possibly have anything to reward them with. What was the motivation?

Indeed, the motivation was soon revealed. Nate looked closer at the rats and discovered something peculiar about their eyes. Out of all of them, none of the rats even so much as blinked. Their eyes were unmoving and, upon closer inspection, glazed over as if the rats themselves were in some kind of a trance.

And this was where it hit Nate: hypnotism! A key (and terrifying) talent of any serpent was its ability to hypnotize other beasts. Some were better at it than others, adders mainly being known for the gift, but through those means they could ensnare a victim to stand put. In theory, if the hypnotism worked well enough said victim would be forced to do the bidding of the hypnotist, in this case the snake.

Nate, with all his experience as a snake slayer, was actually beginning to sweat. These snakes were far more intelligent and organized than his other targets. The ferret suppressed this reaction (for he had the ability to do so) and went on with his mission. Smart snakes or no, they were still vulnerable to old Hack and Stab.

He at least now knew that he would mainly have to watch out for the rats here, as there were no snakes in sight. Nate could neither see any snakes, nor could he smell their putrid stench, and, first and foremost, he had a feeling that there were none around. Nate often relied on his intuition, and it hadn't steered him wrong yet…well, maybe once, but it hadn't gotten him killed, that was for sure. And Nate was not going to distrust his impulses now.

Nate continued his stealthy approach to the gates, relieved that he was dealing with rats instead of beasts with more keen senses. A snake would have been able to taste the air and feel him coming, but a rat had few powers aside from sight and slightly more than average scent.

The ferret sinuously wheeled and reeled about, making it a point to stay out of view. By changing his direction quickly, he lowered the risk of being caught standing still.

Now he was at the gate. Nate unwound a coil of rope he had hidden in his back pack and tossed it over the steep wooden wall. The grappling hook on the other end did its part by digging into the sturdy wood of the gate.

A rustle to the right. Nate's head shot to the spot to find a rat stoically making its way to his location. Being a speedy beast, the ferret shot up the rope, scarcely using the wall for propulsion for fear that it would cause a racket. By the time the rat was within seeing distance, Nate had made it to the top of the gate and hauled the rope up with him. The beast was perched like some long bodied bird upon the slender top of the gate. There was no sort of wall top or viewing platform of any kind, so Nate had to keep his balance with all of his might in order to remain where he was.

Now came the gut-wrenching drop. Nate longed for that planned vacation right about now. He took a deep breath before catapulting out into black space and nearly dieing from shock and surprise as he hit the ground sooner than he thought he would.

Nate quelled his quickening heartbeat as he looked around. Not a sign of a guard or snake in sight. That was all fine, but there was something worse; he couldn't see anybeast about at all. There was nobeast in the compound.

The ferret squinted in the darkness, something he didn't need to do but did all the same. Nobeast, vermin or woodlander, was visible at all. Nate didn't like this. Had they expected him to come here? Had the snakes set a trap? Of course, they would have to have been smart enough to set a trap in order to set one, but if they were smart enough to use hypnotism to control rats, there was no telling where their power ended.

Nate spied a shed in the back corner of the walled compound. Calling it a shed was actually an underestimation. It was actually a long house running the length of the fence. Longhouse or shed, Nate ventured over to it, every wary of an ambush.

_Screeeeek_

The hinges on the old door of the longhouse protested out loud as Nate opened the door. He peaked his head inside with his long neck. Nothing. No trace of anybeast past or present. Just simple blankness. Empty space. The ferret loped stealthily into the house, crossing the threshold, looking out for trip wires and snares. A few beds were piled up in the back corner of the house but that was all. Thinking that it was better than nothing, Nate crept over to the bed.

The sheets were tattered and colored a drab brown. All of the wood comprising the bed looked worn and water damaged, as if it would splinter into a thousand chunks if Nate took a seat. Noting this, he was careful not to sit down on the bed, but leaned over it to see if there was anything there. In the top corner, just next to a beaten wad of gray that might used to have been a pillow, was a small, tree bark bound notebook. Nate placed it in his back pack, not attempting to read it in the dim light. Truth be told, Nate wasn't sure if he even could read.

The ferret was about to leave, less that satisfied and disappointed that his plan had fallen through, when he heard the smallest of whimpers come from under the bed. He cautiously peaked under the aged wood, paranoid that this was all a bizarre trick. But what he saw wasn't a trap, but a small squirrel, a pup of only a few seasons. The thing looked to be unconscious and half alive judging from its emaciated form. Its tail sagged pitifully as it lie there, sobbing to itself.

Nate was in a quandary. He couldn't take the squirrel with him; the thing would just slow him down. Or worse, the squirrel babe would wine just as Nate passed by one of the guards. It looked half dead anyway, so why take it with him?

But something inside of Nate tugged at him and kept him from leaving. He couldn't just leave the thing there. Sure, it was a sniveling wretch, but it was still a creature, and Nate had never been known to let a creature die (although that was mainly because he pushed them away before they could get involved and hurt). Who was he kidding? Nate wasn't heartless. After all, he had helped those two woodlanders back at Blaygan.

_But that was only because you were with Beatrix, no more, no less._

That could be true, but…

Nate had had enough. This time, he was going by his gut instinct…

Ron absentmindedly observed Nate returning from the compounds, albeit without any of the captives.

"How did the mission go?" Ron asked, scarcely being able to contain his relief that Nate had made it out alive.

"I'll kindly thank you to keep your gob shut." Nate responded, shoving the notebook that he had found into Ron's un-expecting paws. "Here, see if you can decipher that…"

Nate trudged off in a frustrated mood, with Ron following right behind, his snout now buried in the notebook. The small squirrel babe napped peacefully in the folds of the bed sheet that Nate had folded into a sling on his front. The babe turned and sucked its thumb, and then squeaked out a tiny yawn, feeling more secure in the arms of this strange new creature that it had felt in awhile.

Nate was having a conversation with himself in the confines of his mind.

_See, you do have a heart after all. You helped the babe_

He soon countered his own argument. _I just picked it up because it would have bothered me when somebeast asked me if I had seen anybeast in the compound._

The first voice gave of a feeling that suggested its paws would have been on its hips, had it had paws or hips. _No, it would have just bothered you just because. You really do care about this stuff. After all, why would you have helped Beatrix out in the first place?_

_To get the money…_

Nate knew he was lying to himself. He had helped her because she looked like she was in trouble, because she looked helpless. If Nate was anything but a snake slayer, he was a sucker for a beast looking helpless.

Maybe it had just been for the money…but maybe still it had been out of caring. Either way, did it matter…?

* * *

I'd like to take a moment to answer a question from Nameless…

"So, there's some romance between Nate and Beatrix?  
Tell me, was this inspired by Veil and Bryony? Don't be ashamed if it did; there are PLENTY of people who think that Veil and Bryony could have been a couple.

Please, keep going! I love this!"

Actually, I wasn't thinking of that at all. I just thought that it would be neat to have some chemistry between Nate and Beatrix. It's interesting that you said that, though. I never knew that some though that Veil and Bryony could have been a couple. But it makes sense when you look at it that way. Interesting…

Well, a big thank you to all of those who have reviewed up to this point, and a big sorry for anyone I have let down. I greatly apologize that I haven't updated this fanfic in awhile, but I'm currently getting better about updating my work, so I will attempt to get the next chapter up sooner. It will still take awhile, however, as I have a few other fics that I would like to update as well. Until next time, I bid you good read and good write…


	10. The Journal

Snake Slayer

Author comment: Well, lemmie get a few things out of the way first. By that I mean that I'm going to respond to a few queries and reviews that I have been given

_From Nameless…_

"Hi, it's me again.

You said it was interesting about Veil and Bryony being a couple; do you find it interesting enough to write a fic about it?  
I hope you do; you're very talented.  
And I hope it stays in this story's rating; all the fics of Veil and Bryony being a couple are M rated; I'd like to see one that was K, or T. 

Well, see ya!"

Before I say anything, I'd just like to say that I greatly appreciate your reviews and kind words. Anyway, to answer your question…well, I might actually consider it. The thought of doing a fic like that never crossed my mind, but it might make for an interesting and do-able challenge. I'd have to work past the whole (SPOILER!) Veil being dead thing, but then again it would be as simple as saying that he didn't really die. The only thing that I'd be concerned with is seeming like I was copying off of others who have done Veil/Bryony pairing and another very good author who did a "Veil's not really dead" type story titled "Eight words: the Story of Veil", which is quite a good fic by the way. So, for the moment, I am not sure. I have a bunch of other fanfics that I need to update (though I might delete one of them) and I already have another Redwall fanfic idea I'd like to write, but we shall see…

_From rebecca jones _

Your story is great so far, though I do have one tiny problem. I think you should change Nathan/ Nate's name to Samikin/Samik

Um…thank you for your comments and while I appreciate the suggestion, I can't help but wonder…is there any particular reason I should change Nate's name to Samik? (either I'm totally not getting the joke behind this, provided there is one, or I don't see where you're going). Don't get me wrong, I'm not frustrated, I just don't see why I should make that kind of a change…

_In regards to comments by Clouded Horizon…_

Thank you kindly for your reviews. They are all very much appreciated. You comment on grammar is duely (SP?) noted and I will be sure to check my work more often. The reason for such errors is probably because I lose track of my grammar when I get caught up in the excitement of writing.

_In regards to comments by Ice Fox 111_

…I really don't know what to say. I'm quite flattered, really. Thank you greatly for your kind words…as I said before, you've kind of rendered me speechless. Just…thank you very much, really. I am honored to hear that someone likes my fic that much. I will try to uphold the quality of the fic for those readers who are enjoying it so much.

Well, enough babbling. I suppose I'd better start the show…

Ron leafed through the last few pages. He grimaced as he heard Nate talking aloud on the other side of the door. The fox sighed. Nate simply had no sense of patience. It was hard enough deciphering the untidy chicken scratch on the page without his friend making a great deal of noise at the same time. Digressing, Ron went back to his reading, doing his best to block out all distractions.

What Ron didn't know was that Nate wasn't bickering about how long it was taking his fox friend to translate the notebook for him. In reality, Nate was talking to Beatrix over a different matter.

Beatrix gently rocked the babe in her arms, soothing it as it slept.

"You say it was just lying there?" She asked, half focused on Nate.

The ferret leaned against the wall in his usual detached manner.

"Yeah…dunno what the little blighter was doin' there."

Beatrix almost scolded him for calling such a precious child a "little blighter" but thought better of it. Once Nate decided to say something, he didn't take it back.

"Poor thing. He must have been all alone until you found him." she looked up, meeting gazes with Nate, despite the fact that his glasses were again shrouding his eyes. "I never took you for the sentimental type. But who would leave a babe behind? Thanks, Nate."

Nate rolled his eyes. "I'm not sentimental, luv, at least not about most things. It woulda bugged me to leave 'em there, that's all."

The mouse maid smiled. "I guess even ferrets like you have hearts."

Nate wagged his finger at her. "Now what did I say about you thinking we're all evil? Besides, I'm a mercenary; hired killin' is what I do, even if it just snakes. Don't know if that qualifies me for havin' a heart."

Beatrix's free paw sought out her hip. All she could say was, "Nate!" in a scolding tone. She didn't bother going any further. With the blank look on his face as usual he didn't look like he was paying any attention anyway.

They both were interrupted by somebeast clearing his throat. Turning, almost simultaneously, they found that it had been Ron, who, now, was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

"I have finished deciphering the notebook, no thanks to your endless babble on the other end of the door!" he said, quite irately. Getting down to business, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, smoothed his headfur, wiped his glasses clean and was adjusting the neck of his tunic when it was Nate's turn to look frustrated.

The ferret pulled a wry look and leaned over to Beatrix, whispering in her ear, "Leave it to Ron to drag something simple out!"

Beatrix suppressed her giggles as the two were lead into the room by the fox. They all sat down around the small square table as the fox related to them what he had found.

"Well then, I can't say that my efforts found much. The majority of the volume seems to be farming records. The author babbled on and on about rain patterns, what each harvest yielded, what plants grew where, how to care for-"

"Babbled on and on like you're doing right now?" Nate cut in.

Ron stopped abruptly and chortled sarcastically, straining every syllable to show his irritation. "Eh, ha, ha, ha, Nate. Please do be quiet so I can finish telling you my tale of the fruits of my scholarly prowess which allowed me to divine the useful, albeit mostly useless knowledge from the battered article you so kindly retrieved for my viewing."

The ferret leaned back, putting his footpaws up on the table, and raised his paws apologetically. "Sorry, mate, didn't mean to interrupt your over-dramatization. Please continue…"

"Ahem, anyway, the text continues in this dull narrative ("a lot like the one right now," Nate said, too low for Ron to hear) until the last few pages. It appears that the scholar who used this book began to use it as a journal, right up until the date that Bartholomew mentioned the snakes began taking over villages. The journal begins to tell how the serpents, with the aid of vermin, attacked their settlement and held them hostage.

"All who tried to stop them were killed, but the rest, it seems, were kept alive. Nate, you remember that Bartholomew mentioned that the snakes began to get support from vermin? On this last trip you told me that you had seen those guards patrolling the parameter, and this journal speaks of similar occurrences where the vermin would do the bidding of the serpents. This proves that we are not dealing with an isolated incident, for if you, Bartholomew and the writer of this volume all said you saw what you saw, then there's no denying it; somehow, the serpents have gained dominion over certain beasts, most likely though hypnosis."

"But what do we know about what goes on in these camps?" Beatrix asked.

Ron went unexpectedly silent. "I…I don't know…that is, I don't know if I should say…"

Beatrix clasped the fox's paw reassuringly. "Ron, whatever it is, we can handle it."

Ron closed his eyes searching deep inside for strength. When he opened them, it looked as if his search hadn't helped any. "The journal tells how the villagers were kept alive and were forced to live in the longhouse that Nate discovered. They were fed, albeit little, and were aloud a short time outside for fresh air, but that was all. Then…the writer tells that one by one, they just disappeared. Night after night, a beast would go missing, and no matter how they pleaded with the guards to get information, all they got were blank looks. The writer stopped writing when there were four left. Nobeast picked up the narrative." He took a deep breath here. "The writer didn't seem to know what was going on, but I can take a good guess. It's obvious what was happening once I think about it. After all, an army of snakes needs to have a food source, correct?"

Beatrix looked shocked, but Nate's face didn't seem to register anything. He just looked blankly at the table, the glasses concealing what his eyes were truly expressing.

It was then that the babe awoke, whining quietly. Beatrix attempted to quell the little one's fit. The squirrel babe took a few deep breaths and, for the first time since its rescue, spoke.

"Mama…where's mama?"

"It's alright, I'm here for you." Beatrix answered in a soothing tone.

This didn't seem to help things. "Mama? You aren't…where's Mama and Papa?"

Beatrix didn't try answering this time. "Mama…why…where?" the squirrel closed its eyes and continued babbling. "Papa, you were gone, and mama said she'd find you, and then she came back and she was crying, and then she told me to hide, so I hid and the others looked over me and then they were gone too and then…oh, mama!"

Beatrix left the room with the child softly groaning. Nate and Ron were alone. Ron was worried. Nate had that look in his eyes. Even though he couldn't see his eyes, he knew they had that look. The way the ferret's eyebrows furrowed made it seem as though sparks were flying from his glasses.

"Ron, just one more question…when can we attack them?"

Ron shook his head. "Nate, we can't just go launching a random attack on them. They'll be expecting it."

"Then we'll do it by stealth. I have to do this, Ron," he looked at the door that Beatrix had just left through. "For her."

Ron leaned his forehead on his paws. "Alright, we shall figure something out. In the mean time, I suggest that you go help Beatrix; she may have her paws full with the squirrel babe. After that, try to get any information you can from the locals. We are going to need as much assistance as we can muster."

Nate nodded and left the room. Ron was now alone, but he cast a glance about the room to see if any one was stealing a glance at him. From his pocket he pulled a crumpled piece of parchment. He felt bad for not telling Nate about it, but what would it have accomplished? It would have only made Nate more enraged and caused him to do something rash. He would tell Nate when he was ready.

The fox stored the parchment back in his pocket, regretting his persistence at carrying this new burden…


	11. Frustration, Danger and Dilerium

Snake Slayer

Author note: Terribly sorry about delays. Other stuff has been going on, you know? It's a downfall completely on my part and I apologize. It's just that I have other fics and…you know, making the same excuse every time is getting a little boring, so I'll just say sorry and leave it at that, k?

Anyways, yeah, I'm not dead. Still breathing here, just slow on my update rate. I've kinda been ignoring a bit lately mainly because of another site I'm on. Funny you should mention a Rose Lives fic, kareah, because I've thought about doing one of those, too. By the way, I started writing the Veil fic, but Imma let it develop a bit more before it's up. It's been a long time since I read Outcast, so it won't be easy, as apposed to Snake Slayer where I just need a general knowledge of the Redwall universe. Well, it's that magical writing hour (8PM-9PM is somehow a magic hour where I find it really easy to write), I'm listening to Queen in my room (probably should turn it off so I can concentrate better), and I'm wasting time, so let's get rollin'!

"'Get information from the locals, Nate, should be no problem'. Oh yeah? Easier said than done, Ron!"

Nate was ranting to himself for about the third time today. As his intelligent yet know-nothing friend had instructed him, Nate went about the village of Medowgrove in search of information. He supposed Ron suspected that Nate could find somebeast who knew more about the snakes and their attack than they presently did. Therein lied the problem.

First off, Nate didn't _know_ anybeast here. Had Ron already forgotten that they had just arrived a few days ago? _This country air must be getting' to 'im_ the ferret thought to himself as he headed for the next house. _I'll just have to remember to get him back to Blaygan after this mess is all sorted out. With the feel of the town, he should be right back to his old self…_ he stopped here for a moment, _…Dunno if that's a good thing, though_.

Second of all, Nate wasn't what you would call an expert at social interaction. Sure, he could cut a business deal no problem, but he never was much for simple conversation and small talk. He hated having to deal with strangers…

"Oh, Nate, that's a lie and you know it!" Beatrix countered stubbornly after Nate had voiced his thoughts. The mouse maid had just caught up with the ferret after he had pretty much been turned away from another house. "What do you mean you hate dealing with strangers? If you're contracted to kill snakes, you have to be contracted by complete strangers, right?"

"S'pose that's right, luv."

"So, you talk to strangers all of the time, and if you were as friendly to all of you're other clients as you were to me, well…you have to admit you like talking to other people, otherwise it would just make sense."

_But you're special, luv._ These words never left his mind, of course. "You're right. Guess I'm bein' a bit of a stubborn git is all."

Beatrix was a bit surprised at how Nate had uncharacteristically given in, but she didn't press or probe. Instead she just nodded and continued to follow him about, occasionally looking back over her shoulder at the squirrel babe she now had strapped to her back. The babe had scarcely made a noise since last night after his fit, which worried Beatrix. The babe hadn't cried, but it hadn't spoken either.

Nate kept walking, more or less leading Beatrix. She did have a point. So yeah, he had been lying when he said he hated talking to strangers. He might have also been lying when he said he hated social interaction. A good talk with some friends at the bar was always fun (although his only friends there were Ron and Joe). The truth was really…well, it was something that he didn't want to tell Beatrix. It wasn't strangers that he hated dealing with, it was the beasts in this town.

Strangers of his kind, namely "vermin", were easy to deal with. Even the stray woodlander wasn't the big of a hassle. Nate had done business with a hedgehog once and the beast had been pretty considerate about the whole thing. But the beasts in this city were another matter. Nearly all of them seemed to emit a certain level of hostility towards Nate and Ron simply because they were vermin. Now, there were those that did not give off this feeling of dislike or fear; Bartholomew was particularly kind, Calista, although timid, didn't seem to hold any vise, and Beatrix was beyond simple sympathy. Still, despite the fact that they were here to save the necks of these villagers, Nate could not shake the feeling that most of the populous disliked, feared, and possibly even hated them.

_Can't say I blame them. We vermin have a bad habit of mucking things up._

Nate wasn't stupid. He knew full well about the kinds of vermin that made a habit to take advantage of others with less power than they. Some of his kind treated torment like a religion and violence like a holy ritual, and unluckily enough for him, Nate had come across more than a few, General Grimepaw not being the least irritating among these ranks. All the same, bad reputation or no, he expected to be respected. After all, it was his neck that he was risking in all of this to help them. So what if he asked a little money in return? Nate had to make a living. Aside from some well needed coinage, there was nothing keeping him here.

_That's not exactly true…_

His eyes wandered over to Beatrix.

And then they suddenly darted in the opposite direction as a blurred figure shot over the wooden fence that Nate had almost forgotten he was walking alongside. The hard to distinguish form became clear as it came to a stop in a crouch on the ground, clutching a long pole that it must have used to vault up and over the fence. To both Nate and Beatrix, it was immediately apparent who it was, and their reactions to the arrival were the same as well: a frown, and narrow eyes which rolled up to the sky as if to plead to the heavens. Why did James have to be here?

Apparently, the same thing was on James's mind, only in the reverse. "What are you doing here?" he queried, more toward Beatrix than Nate. Quite actually, if you wanted to be one-hundred percent accurate on what James had wanted to ask, you would add stress on the word _you_ and replace the phrase "doing here" with "doing with _him_?"

"What, I can't hang around with our town hero, Thickear?" Lately, Beatrix had never been hesitant to call her brother by his somewhat cruel yet apt nick-name.

"Ha ha." He glumly spat. James was not pleased. "Town hero? He's been here several days already and for what? What has he gotten done around here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Nate cut in, after thinking _I'm standing right here!_ for the past few sentences. "You and you little rag-tag group haven't done that much around here. As a matter of fact, I remember saving you from a rather large serpent when I first came here." _Know your place!_ he added via internal dialog.

As if fate wanted to interrupt this all so a full scale fight did not break out (a large vein was beginning to show on James's forehead and Nate's brow was furrowed, never a good sign from the ferret since he often did not show emotion during a confrontation) a singular yet loud thud was heard from the opposite side of the wall James had easily scaled. Short after there was"oomph!" and around the corner of the wall, via a gate, came Calista. She looked more pitiful then ever, what little pride she must have previously felt snuffed out by her accident.

James promptly turned his attention to the squirrel. Although she was taller than he, right now he appeared to be towering over her.

"How can you expect to be a proper village warrior if you can even scale that gate? Honestly, Calista, at least _try_. If I can't darn well be head warrior I'll at least teach you how to behave like one should."

"Thanks…I guess…" Calista timidly replied, again questioning why she had to have the burden of village warrior.

"There's your problem; you're being too considerate. You're being soft. I just insulted you and you thank me? Why would you do that?"

"As much as this little critiquing session is interesting to watch," the ferret cut in, "I have to move on to something important. I'm collecting any information I can on the serpents." Nate got six paces past James when a thought occurred to him, one that he would regret following through on. Begrudgingly, he turned on his heel and faced the mouse. "You wouldn't happen to know anything of use, would you?"

To Nate's disgust and Beatrix's embarrassment, he straightened up his back, stabbed the long pole into the ground and answered self importantly, "As a matter of fact, I _do _know something useful. But then, why should I tell you?"

_Because, I'll break your little face in if you don't!_

Nate took a deep breath and strove to say something more reasonable. "Because…I need…you help…"

James just smiled. "Huh, thought so. Alright, there's a lone adder the warriors in this village have been tracking lately. See, we 'rag tag' beasts have been more at work than you think. This one is always alone and always seen headed along the same spot carrying several crates strapped to it. We figure it must be making some sort of supply run, but we don't know why." James energetically pointed to his right at the main village gate. "Meet us there at nightfall. We were all gonna tackle this on our own, but, seeing as how you're Mr. big bad slayer, well, why not invite you?"

Before Nate could ask why James was being so uncharacteristically charitable with information, the mouse had passed him deliberately brushing Nate with his shoulder.

"See you around, vermin-boy!"

Calista could only look sympathetically at Nate and shrug before going after James. Nate scratched his head and starred at the two as they left.

"Lovely couple." he said, more to himself than anybeast else…

And like clockwork, the sun set and Nate was at the gates of the village, arriving earlier than his juvenile inviter and the timid companion of said mouse. He arrived early enough to get in a good cat-nap before James and Calista arrived.

"So…you finally decided to show?" James concealed a look of frustration; he had just been about to kick Nate awake had he not suddenly risen upon his arrival. "You do know that it's rude for a host to show up late to his own party, right?"

Like somebeast much younger than he was, he grasped for a witty reply "And you do know that gabbing on like that will alert the snakes, right?"

Nate actually smiled. "Snakes have horrible hearing. They might have a razor-sharp sense of smell, or you might say, taste, and a keen sense for ground vibrations, but they're darn near deaf. Would have figured you'd know that, seeing as how you're supposed to be the expert 'round these parts."

He had him pinned to the wall with that point. The mouse would give Nate one thing; he knew his stuff, and wouldn't be easily phased.

"Can we please just go outside and show him the snake?" Calista piped, showing what little assertion she had.

"Fine. This way, Killer."

A ferret, a mouse and a squirrel, a strange group altogether, exited from the village and into the black cloak of night. Off into the trees, past a clearing and then into grassland a fair distance away from the village, the trio ventured for a good hour before arriving at their destination.

"There." James pointed. "That's where the snake always travels past like some sort of living cart."

Blank grassland. Nate was non-pulsed. He was beginning to thing this was all some sort of ruse "Just looks like grass to me. You sure you didn't dream this up?"

James began to grumble but Calista again interrupted, trying to be the moderator. "Look, let's just be quiet here, alright?"

"Calista, don't worry. Don't you remember the conversation I had with your subordinate over here? Snakes have very bad hearing, and,"

"Yeah, I know, but can you please-"

James joined the noisy argument. "_Yeah_, Calista, we should listen to the big, strong town hero, 'cause he knows _so much_ about snakes. Probably 'cause he's so much like the blighters."

"Knowledge comes from experience, kid, something you'll not live long enough to get if you keep plodding along the way you are."

"You two, st-"

James wasn't about to let the ferret get the last word. "And who asked you, tall, dark and…arrogant" Clearly, he was running out of what little wit he had before going into this argument. "You haven't seen me fight. Not once."

"But I did see you nearly get yourself killed out in front of the village, with only Calista and that hedgehog for backup." later, he'd feel bad for brining Calista into it, but at the moment, Nate didn't care. "You have to realize something; when fighting a snake, one quick mess up and it's over."

He didn't have a return for that. Instead, James contented himself with brooding and faced opposite of Nate, giving out commands to Calista even though she was supposed to have power over him.

"Keep a sharp eye out over there. Dunno how well our good friend the Slayer over there can see with that eye-wear." He whispered

"Really good, thank you. And my hearing is a ton better than that, I'd wager."

Several hours dragged by with no activity. Nate and James had stopped verbally jabbing at each other. Calista had tried a few times to start up conversation so that she felt less uncomfortable ("So, nice night, huh?"), but, obviously, it did not help matters. The silence was tense to the point that when there was finally movement in the background, it was a welcome relief from the hostility as apposed to a cause of tension.

"Over that way." James jabbed with his spear. Calista was armed with a short sword and Nate with his favored scimitars.

Sure enough, Nate spotted the target. It was just like the twerp had described; a great, long thing, like a leviathan but a sort of industrial beast instead of a more natural looking terror. This effect was achieved by the many boxes and crates strung to the sinewy back of the serpent. There even appeared to be a scaffold on the thing.

Something seemed off here. It wasn't just the crates and the beast-made materials; anybeast could perceive that as wrong, but there was something else that only Nate picked up on. When a person becomes an expert in a certain field, say snake slaying, so much so that it becomes their entire life, they notice tiny irregularities and differences in the things that they come in contact with each day. A gardener who has devoted his life to the trade will notice wilting plants far before the problem becomes serious; a skilled doctor can detect tiny fractures in a bone. And a snake slayer can easily spot the difference from one snake to another.

The one that had slithered onto the scene looked stronger than most. The muscles along the back and sides bulged with sheer power. Some of that might have come from having to lug the cargo from place to place, but this seemed like something more. The head structure was different from that of adders and although his glasses prevented him from clearly seeing different shades, Nate could tell that the coloring on this one was off and nowhere near that of an adder. The pattern was much too different. But the most noticeable detail was in the scales. Adders and most other poisonous creatures had rough scales, sharp things that jutted out and looked like they could skewer you if they ever managed to get you in their grasp. The scales on this one were smooth and more numerous. They even glinted in the moonlight.

It didn't take Nate long enough to piece together a conclusion in his head before he needed to do whatever he needed to do to this snake. The thing was not a poisonous creature. Rather, this one was of a different type. Nate had not often encountered these, but he knew that there were snakes known as constrictors. Rather than kill their prey like their venomous relatives, they struck but once and then coiled themselves around the victim, crushing it to death with their strong muscles. The good news here was that he wouldn't have to worry about the danger of being poisoned. The bad news was that sometimes these things were more dangerous than adders. Perhaps saying that they were more dangerous is being too broad, but they were at least more dangerous to Nate. He was used to dealing with adders, seeing as how they were the trouble species of serpent in Mossflower. Adders and constrictors, though both snakes, had different attack patterns. Nate knew how to read both, but he was more familiar with that of an adder. This fact coupled with that of his backup was a duo of amateurs meant that the odds weren't stacked in his favor. Still, a smirk crossed Nate's lips. Since when were things ever different?

He soon found out that things were different, if you threw a young, thick-headed, blowhard into the mix. James dashed from out of his cover in the foliage and made a b-line to the left side of the snake. His thinking was that with the snake weighted down, it would be no problem for him to kill it. Nate's thinking was that James was an imbecile.

And he was quick to voice such reasoning. "What are you doing you imbecile?"

James didn't answer. The mouse kept on his suicide path, right up to the left side of the snake where a tantalizing bit of exposed flesh was. A perfect target for a spear. However, the eager fighter soon found himself headed right for the beast's open maw; the snake had seen James coming from several yards away and felt the vibrations from his feet from much further. Sensing it as an opportune moment to catch some prey, it opened its jaws, which would allow James to stride right in.

When James made his next move, even Nate had to admit he wasn't a complete idiot. Not wanting to become dinner for the enemy (because who would?), he skidded to a near stop on his heels a safe distance away from the snake. Following through with the momentum of his stop, he raised his arms, flicked his wrist and launched the spear in a way that would make an otter proud. The pointed object closed the rest of the distance James had been planning to go by arcing up and over the serpent's head and into its side.

The mouse stood still for a moment, fire in his eyes, admiring his accuracy when Nate came dashing up from the side, tacking James and sending him into the brush.

"What are you doing? I almost had him!" The younger had protested.

"Yeah, about that…good moves and all, but now, what do you plan on using for a weapon?"

James was out a loss, and, being an opportunist, Nate shot to his feet with admirable skill to run back in the direction of the constrictor.

"Stay back if you know what's good for you."

James picked himself up as well. "Or you'll what?"

He came up right behind the snake slayer as he was poised to engage his quarry to the death. James had planned on standing behind Nate and getting some of the action, since he would be denied the chance to have it all. He had counted on shouts and yells of frustration from Nate, but it was what he didn't count on that got him.

Snakes have a good sense of vibration. They don't have very good ears, so this sense makes up for that fact. But Nate, who did have good ears, could sense vibration as well. Nate knew that the best way to beat the enemy is to know the enemy, thus he had studied this and honed his own senses. Now he could sense vibrations, if they were strong enough. Or perhaps, more aptly, it was a general sense of the environment around him that he possessed. Any warrior worth his salt, and any snake slayer, for that matter, could tell certain things about his environment just by sensing them. It was the vibrations in the ground as well as things like soft breezes, heat or that strange feeling you got when somebeast was staring at you, even though you couldn't see them. But still, the signals that one got from this sense had to be strong enough to set off internal alarms. A beast quietly plodding along down a smooth path; easy to sense for a snake, hard to sense for Nate. A fool-hardy warrior racing full pace towards the one trying to sense the vibration; that was easy. So it had been a piece of cake for Nate to lash out backwards with his footpaw when James came within range. The blow went right to James's stomach and the stress knocked him out.

"Sorry I had to do that." he said, mostly to himself. "Actually, I'm not that sorry at all." Then he began to shout back to Calista, "Get him out of here and back into the bushes, I'll handle this…"

The ferret could feel Calista run in behind him, pick up the heap that was James and then dash back into the grass. When they were alone, he gazed up at the constrictor, looking it right in the eye. One might think this an unwise action, for although adders are the ones of their kind that are proficient at hypnotism, most snakes have a trace of this talent as well. Looking into the eyes of one was signing your death warrant. Nate had an ace in the hole in that aspect. Sure, his glasses looked neat to him, but they served a greater purpose than looks. They blocked direct contact, severing the link that a snake must have to mesmerize it's prey. Why else would he wear them on a nighttime mission?

The snake, although a bit surprised that its hypnotism, albeit minor, wasn't working did not let the minor setback stop it. Instead, it reared up, ropes on the cargo it was carrying straining against its monstrous bulk. Ignoring the weight, its gaping maw came crashing down upon Nate.

He moved again with expert precision, cutting out at only the last moment to squeeze the most energy out of his enemy by making him use as much of it in one blow as he could allow. The thing went after him once more, head first. This time, Nate only jumped a foot back and slashed for the head.

This attack should have killed the snake, but the serpent wasn't about to die yet. Nate felt something cold slide into his ankles and knock him to the ground. From his awkward position in the dirt, he saw the snake's tail slide away sideways. So, he was fighting a more coordinated foe? He would have to be more careful.

_Not bad. I never mind a good fight_

The ferret leapt to his feet, just in time to have to dodge another deadly sweep of the snake's tail. But as he landed, he had barely enough time to react to what happened next. Vibration to his left, noise coming in with it too. He wasted no time and shot into the air like a missile, foot scraping the massive coil that slid right under him.

Needless to say, Nate was surprised. The thing had managed to swing its full bulk at him, cargo and all, and do this without any impairment to the speed.

_Ok, so wearing this thing down probably isn't that good of an idea. At least it's attacking predictably._

He had a point. The snake kept lasing out with its coils every time. All he had to do was move out of the way and counter at the same time.

His feet were shoulder length apart, heels digging into the ground. Nate kept concentrating on the snake's face, looking blankly into the monster's equally blank expression, trying to divulge any information on the next attack he could. A breeze right behind. He was up and over again, but this time Nate flipped his center of gravity so that he was facing earthward instead of skyward. The steel of stab flickered and glinted in the moonlight as if it gave a little farewell wink to the thing it was about to kill. He slashed full force, the last bit of his free fall finishing up as he felt the steel slice through something. Nate came down full on his back, looking up and realizing how beautiful the moon was for only a moment when he again sprung to his feet like some strange cub's toy.

Both weapons poised for attack, Nate was ready to strike once more. What he didn't count on was that his first attack had been ineffective. There was a great whine of wood and the snake's coil lurched as if caught on something. Finally, it pulled free and Nate instantly recognized his mistake; in the confusion of his strike, he had accidentally severed one of the ropes rather than cut into the scales of his foe.

The ferret swore quietly, but no word that he knew could express how bad this was. With the cargo that was weighing down this otherwise easy kill down now cut off, the thing had full range of its body…then again…

Through the darkness, he could still see some of the boxes connected to the constrictor. The thing was still weighted down partially. Nate quickly recovered from his uncharacteristic bout of worry and made a high-speed b-line over to the section that was weighted down. He had a plan.

A mad dash right for the snake's mid-section, where it was still partially pinned down. It used every ounce of power and energy in his body, closing the gap as if it were a small two feet rather then twenty meters. A suicide run to the snake. A victory march for the ferret.

Then, a small distance from his target, he vaulted up, suspended in the air for mere seconds that felt like an eternity in a glide. Feet hit cool, hard scales. Then, all kinetic energy stopped and he stood waiting for phase two to occur. Any second now… He felt muscle twitch under his feet, the vibration of an action to be carried out. As predicted, the snake's head lurched from out of the dark and shot for Nate. Again, he was airborne. The rush was exhilarating, growing with each ride. He strived to keep the distracting feeling deep down so it would not interfere, but the thrill bubbled up and generated into a minor climax where a smile sprang to his lips.

Earth was under paw now, a relief from the bizarre feeling of scales. From his landing point he witnessed his work pay off. The snake had lashed out at him, and instead of gulping down the increasingly pesky quarry, it had scored a hit on its own hide. Nate crouched down and prepared for another attack…

And then there was a shockwave, something so irregular and unpredictable that even a seasoned snake slayer flinched. In its throws of pain, the monstrosity thrashed out and smacked Nate right against a tree. To make matters worse, the thing recognized a lucky accident when it saw it, and rather than pull off, the serpent kept pressure on Nate against the bark of the tree.

He felt the light fade fast. Nate could even see the veins pulsing in his eyes, like he was watching from some place further back in his head. His lungs ached, now doubly from running and then from being pinned here. Again was that bizarre feeling of scales on fur as he was smashed into the tree. The old saying "between a rock and a hard place" echoed throughout his mind as he had a temporary laps and lost consciousness.

He came to to that all too familiar feeling, the one he dreaded. Grotesque smooth of the snake mashing in on him. It was a sensation that he had felt once, that one time down by the shore. The ferret quickly struggled to wipe that from his mind, the vague feelings of his own mortality from that moment fading into the background as the current conflict came forefront.

He was tied now, pinned, but not against the tree. Nate's opponent had him bound by its own body, doing what constrictors are known for. He felt the muscles close in all around him, crushing him, making him feel like he was under an avalanche of boulders or like when Ron accidentally sat on him that one time, only a thousand times worse.

The seasoned warrior wiggled his arms to try to get some minor leverage. His right index claw was only a single inch from the hilt of its respective scimitar. The left had flown off in the fray, but the right one was still here, only now somehow pinned to his side rather than in his paws. Only a fraction of the original distance now. Everything was becoming so dim. More than half way now…

As his paw finally grasped around the thing he so desired, Nate looked up, distracted by something out of the corner of his eye. What he saw made even his blood turn cold.

_I thought that the stink of this thing was getting worse…_

A minute distance from his snout was the gruesome pink mouth of his adversary. This snake was going to eat him dead or no. Only an inch away, now. Nate had his scimitar. Now he was making a great effort to dislodge the thing. The top length of the snake slid off his body, finally giving him enough leverage to move. But it was too late. The hot, slimy flesh of the constrictor enveloped him from the top of his head to his shoulders, causing the small amount of leverage he had just had to go away. Nate felt a second coil and then a third slip off of his person as the rest of him was slid into the dark, moist pit…

Calista had only gone a safe enough distance away to drop James off and then come back to see Nate finish off the battle. From what she could hear back in the outskirts of the field, it sounded like things were going well. Then again, her experience was limited, so she didn't really know what a successful battle sounded like. To be fully realistic, she realized, you could never tell who the battle was successful for over that kind of distance. However she had heard the tree snapping, and that translated into one word: bad.

She just couldn't move fast enough. All those tales Calista had heard about natural squirrel speed were dismissed as myths as she found that her legs moved like dead weights. The squirrel longed to take to the trees, to jump across the rest of the distance in the green heights, but that would take too much time. After an eternity, she arrived onto the scene to see a pair of feet disappear into the monster.

With those last too feet, the last of her hope disappeared. Hope, dreams, desire, the fantasy that one day her village might make it out of this war in one piece, all if it disappeared into a shroud, as if the snake had devoured their very essence just at it had devoured their savior. And in the space of these thoughts, these dreams, these aspirations, there welled up a new sense. Scalding cold, remorseless, red, pulse pounding. Calista had heard of burning hot anger, but never felt it, had never felt the heat that's so intense it feels more like freezing than burning.

Her sword weighted almost nothing now, neither did her fear. All at once, Calista _could_ move fast enough, and she sprang into the clearing, trying to keep her eyes off of the twitching mass in the snake's gullet that was now coursing its way down the digestive tract.

As mentioned before, her sword felt light. The thing was a small, mid-sized weapon favored for close in mêlée combat. It didn't weight much, but Calista's arms weren't the strongest, so it did have some bulk to it. Now, however, it felt more like a projectile. The feeling that the sword should be thrown must have been overwhelming, because the next moment she tossed her weapon spinning into the underbelly of the beast, right bellow the bulge she was trying to keep her eyes off of.

The constrictor turned and quivered, surprised that there were two cheeky snacks that wanted to play tonight. Animalistic urge outweighed simple reason, so it came around full circle. The small thing didn't have any armaments anyway. A red tongue flickered out of its mouth. A female and young. They always tasted the best because their fear was the greatest. Fear seemed to ripen them, tenderize the meat and keep it all fresh. She was a bit scrawny, but that was a good thing, seeing as how that ferret had served as a full meal. The snake was just about to chomp down on the foolhardy trespasser when it received a sickening feeling of extreme indigestion…

The thing had turned full around, its eyes boring into her like she were glass. Calista's anger wavered and changed to the icy chill of fear as it began to set about devouring her, but both emotions faded away to curiosity when the leviathan gave a twitch.

It was a small thing, a spasm, but all at once it looked painful. The monster, after all, did not easily recover. The irregularity was followed by a second, and then a third and fourth. Had Calista been looking at the bulge that she was trying to avert her eyes form, she would have seen a fine line appear parallel to the ground. The line was fine as a spider's web and just as visible. It wasn't a line of color of substance, but rather one of the absence of substance, as if something had been lost. Through the bottom of this line came a trail of red, a drop that turned into a stream that turned into a cascade. The monster gave the most violent heave out of its current set as the line expanded all around the body, bisecting muscle, bone and scale. All at once, the head and everything above the line fell with a sickening sound to the forest floor, like someone dropping a wet bag of soup from a high window. Out of the new hole climbed Nate.

To Calista's shock, he looked as nonchalant as ever. It was the strangest thing to see the warrior there, bathed in moonlight, the silver glow glinting off the messy mass of saliva and body fluid. But there he was, standing tall, crimsoned blade clasped in his right paw and something halfway between a grin and a grimace on his face.

He walked foreword, stumbled, picked himself up, lumbered and limped on over to Calista (Nate could even make clumsy look good), and leaned in close to her, smiling like he wanted to tell her some great, secret joke.

"And I thought they smelled bad on the outside!" was all he managed before the next second where he collapsed belly up on the grass floor, starring up at the moon and marveling at how beautiful the whole sky looked when you were alive…

Author comment: I look back up at the comment at the beginning of the chapter, and I realize that I must have written that thing a month ago. I can't say how sorry I am about letting this get this out of hand. Other things, like RPing and school have taken up my time so I have forgotten to work on fan fictions. But I can't place the blame entirely on that; I've procrastinated a lot. I feel like I may have failed some of you and I'm sorry, but know that in no way is this story canceled. Yes, you may have to wait a long time in-between installments, but it's not done. The fact that this took so long is the reason this chapter is lengthy. Truth be told, it was originally going to be two chapters. Consider it a two for the price of one deal…


	12. Wake up!

Snake Slayer

Author note: Looking over the reviews, I see a lot of good tips that I will take to heart to improve this fic. On that note, I do know that the beginning half of this fan fiction may not be on par with the half that I am writing now; I have realized, and I ask that you observe, the fact that my writing has improved and changed over time. I started this thing several years ago, and a lot has happened in between then to shape my style.

Right now, I'm at a cross roads. I realize certain mistakes like places where Nate is out of character, or places that can be better written in past chapters. The question is; do I really want to go back and change them? As of right now, I'm not sure. Sure I can go back and change them, but would I consequently affect the plot? Could I mess up something I'm trying to set up? Not to mention the fact that it would stall the current forward progress of the story itself. Thus, I have resolved to wait until it is finished to make any alterations. Maybe I'll do a re-write or second draft, using tricks that I know now and holding the continuity of the story together better (currently, I'm trying to make Nate the non-challant, slightly withdrawn and hard character I tried to play him off as in the first place, which contrasts showing him out and out as a bit of a softie on the inside, something I accidentally let off a bit too early than I would have cared for). Or maybe not. Perhaps (not to gloat) I'll find a way to make the "flaws" with OOCs in the earlier part of the stories work. I might finish this and be done to it, so I can look at it and see how far I've come from where I started and how much I was able to improve upon a design that I am rather proud of. Only time will tell. All that I ask of you is to bear with me and not expect a re-write right away, if any at all. But I promise now to make the chapters I write the best that I can. I write for fun, and that's primarily why I am writing this story; to entertain both you, dear readers, and myself.

_ Cold, rushing water around his ankles. The mouth of the adder above. And stabbing pain in his shoulders._

_He tried to wheel around but couldn't, the fangs of his enemy were burrowed inside of his shoulder blades. Even now, what had to be at least three minutes after first impact, they were injecting their life taking elixir into his blood. He felt his soul slipping from him, could feel the warmth of his spirit exiting his body as Ron shouted through it all, the walls of the mouth acting like an echo tunnel._

"_NATE! NATE! NATHAAAAAAAN!"_

_The venomous pinions exited his back, hurting more than they did on their entrance, while at the same time the muscular lengths of the adder curled around him, cradling his legs and abdomen, supporting it and thrusting him deeper into the digestive chasm._

"_NATHAN!"_

_The feeling of water was gone now. He was caught hanging in mid air._

"_NATHAAAAAN!"_

_Ron's screams were muffled by the flesh of the snake as he painfully slid deeper. His swords were gone now._

"_NATHAN!"_

_The maw of the serpent snapped shut behind, like a door. He could actually hear the percussion of the shutting timbers. Pinned down, weak from venom, weaponless and now sliding to his doom. And Ron was still shouting…_

"Nathan?"

Blackness. But not death. At least, he didn't think it was. Right now, he felt like complete hell. You were supposed to feel…weightless when you were dead, right?

"Nathan? Nate?"

That pesky voice again, paging him. It wasn't Ron anymore. The voice didn't have that irritating superior whine in it. No, this one was higher-pitched, feminine. Definitely not Ron. Unless Ron had a bizarre accident? Nate had told him not to test his potions on himself…

"Excuse me, mister Snake Slayer?"

"_Mister Snake Slayer?"_. Now that most _certainly_ wasn't Ron. He wasn't sure who was calling to him now, but he wanted it to stop so he could get some sleep.

The jibes for attention were soon followed by a poking in his left side. Nate's eyes snapped open and instantly recoiled due to the great light that tried to force its way into his pupils. He could feel…wait, he could _feel_! The ferret felt extreme rapture erupt inside of his core. He could feel his body! It wasn't dead! His arm twitched and the joy grew. He could move! Nate again tried to pull back the curtain from his eyes and look upon his surroundings. He lifted his eyelids again, slowly.

He wasn't inside the digestive tract of an adder, not unless it had swallowed an entire infirmary. Bright light was still dripping down upon him from an uncovered window set into the top far wall from his bed, but it was bearable now. It had been a dream, had to be. Partially a flash back to the incident at the stream and partially a flash back to what had transpired the previous night, but still just a nightmare! He breathed a sigh of relief and was content…until his happiness was washed away by a frustrating and slightly alarming thought: "Where are my glasses?!" he rudely snapped.

The one who had woken him appeared to be another faceless citizen of the village; nothing singularly unique about her. As such, Nate didn't recognize her. She blinked for a moment, not expecting his frustration.

She didn't expect his next retort, either, "Are you having trouble with your ears? I asked you where my glasses were." he was louder this time.

"Oh," the maid squeaked and then ran off like a child.

"Tsk" Typical. Even in a sick bed they reacted like he was some sort of monster, completely alien to them. And if not that, the gawked at him with something close to awe. He was the new town tourist attraction. The ferret turned to his right slowly only to find more evidence to that fact. Great, another group of onlookers.

"What are you all looking at?" his venom increased tremendously. "Never seen a half-dead ferret before?"

They all dissipated quickly, leaving him (somewhat) alone. Nate looked around, still squinting; where the _**hell**_ was that stupid mouse with his glasses!? An average-size infirmary. It looked like it was a barn in a previous life. Chances are it was. The villagers probably needn't house many sick or wounded before this war. Just like they didn't need to have fences before all this.

It had probably changed the villagers just as it had changed the architecture of the place. After all, it would explain why everybeast stared at him so much. Of course, they might just be being their usual "woodlander" selves, hating "vermin" like good little beasties are supposed to. They all made him sick to his stomach-

"Nate?"

Accept one…

"Beatrix?"

The mouse came closer. She looked concerned. Good. Nate was growing tired of the worried, suspicious and curious expressions plastered on every other beast's faces whenever he was up and about, or in this case down and not so much about.

"James is alright." she said, trying to console him.

It had the opposite effect. "Oh…right…I had a bad feeling you'd say that…" he murmured.

Regardless, Beatrix kept on. "Calista said…" the maid stopped, having trouble getting the right words out. "Calista…said that…you…kicked him?"

A blank look from Nate, which prompted one from Beatrix.

"So?"

"So…did you?"

"Well, yeah…" he shrugged

"Nathan!" she snapped, surprised.

"What, didn't _you_ want to kick him?"

"Yes…no…wait, Nathan, why did you…?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Do I really need a reason to kick him?"

Nathan ceased, Beatrix looking to explode and all. Time to back off a bit. It was obvious that she needed an explanation Why her of all people, Nathan didn't know…

"He was bein' a right blimey idiot! The twerp nearly got 'imself killed by the snake that nearly did me in. If I hadn't done something, he'd have been chomped."

The heel of her palm dug into her forehead. He really didn't get it, did he?

"But did you _have_ to kick him?"

Nate thought for a minute. "Well…_I _did. Personally think it released a bit of tension."

Beatrix didn't counter. Instead, she let lose with a bunch of random words and incomplete sentences (chief among them "You…I can't…impossible…"), spun around quicker than a top and then left in a literal huff; Nathan heard the exhalation from a good ten feet away.

_Hm…touchy!_

Women! Always touchy. Always so touchy about certain things, you couldn't get away with the slightest bit if it was against her "principles". He felt a bit bad for thinking about Beatrix like that, but something else was at the forefront of his mind, a question; _Why does she care?_

James was arrogant, overconfident and a braggart to boot. The village Head Warrior obviously couldn't stand him and Nate could tell that others had a hard time putting up with him, the way their faces soured just a bit whenever he started bragging about being the best and all. Beatrix herself hadn't spoken of her sibling in such high esteem, so why? Why care so much for a person you detest?

He knew. It hit him harder than the injuries he had sustained from the previous fight when he realized he knew.

_Because they're brother and sister, that's why. Family is about love, no matter how much of a cod the other guy is. You're still connected._

Still connected to her brother. Jerk or not, Beatrix didn't realize how lucky she was to still be connected.

"Nathan?" Intruder number two (or possibly four if you counted the mouse maid and the onlookers from before) was none other than Ron. The fox looked like he hadn't slept in days. He probably hadn't; Ron had been known to have acute insomnia in situations like this, what with new places and things to study, not to mention worrying over weather your friend was just a corpse or still in good health after a tussle with a constrictor.

"Ron, what ya want?" he hadn't meant to sound rude. Still did, anyway.

Ron cleared his throat. "They have told me that you encountered a… 'constrictor'? Obviously now deceased, right?"

"Right-oo!" the ferret faked a happy expression.

"Haven't seen one of those in awhile!" the lupine chuckled, reminiscing. "I do remember the last time, when you tripped and nearly…"

"Died?" Nate helped.

"No-no…just, got yourself a bit scuffed is all. Wasn't there a-"

"Hostage that time? Yeah, you could call it that. Weren't easy but it was pretty darn thrillin' rushing in on 'ol scales and fangs, swipin' his lunch and killin' him and all. Gets the blood pumping, near death experiences do."

"Yes, quite…" the fox tittered, clearly clueless as to what his companion meant. Nathan read something else in his face, something deeper. His eyelids furrowed just a tiny bit, just so that the smallest fraction of a stress-line formed dead center on his forehead. His teeth were biting back words. What did he-

"So…they tell me that you'll…be fine in a day or two?" he wasn't sure.

Nathan nodded and sat up. "Yeah," he shrugged, "Bit of a shame. Can't stand bein' out of action that long. But you know those doctor types."

Obviously Ron did. He was one!

"But it does make a good amount of sense." Ron answered. "I've never known you to be kept down by a _simple_ thing, but you were nearly…"

"Killed?" he suggested. Talking about his own death didn't affect him. It did affect Ron.

"Yes…quite…"

He was still holding something. His fists were beginning to clench, as if physically holding to the escaping thought until it finally slipped. His tension subsided. Ron took a deep breath, then another. One, two, three…

"Nathan, there's something I have to tell you- show you, rather. I'd…I'd found it in that journal you had brought in to me. I was going to show it to you, but I though, well…"

Ron took the slip of paper from out his pocket and tossed it over upon Nathan's lap. He couldn't even look at the ferret.

Nate was staring right at Ron, not the note. This was important, had to be. Ron didn't keep secrets. Nate wasn't even sure if he wanted to see what it was. He turned back to the letter, staring at it as if he would combust if he saw what was on it. Slowly, the ferret reached over and picked up the tiny slip. Ron's words rang in his ears as he took his first glance.

"Now you have to understand, I kept it secret for a good reason. I didn't want you to get worked up and distracted and angry and you remember last time something like this…" the words spilled out of his mouth, a torrent of phrases. The fox couldn't get them out fast enough.

Nate had tuned him out. He was staring, blank faced, at the parchment. His fingers quivered. The note shook, echoing it's crackling throughout the infirmary. Nathan's emotions heightened the noise. To him it sounded like a fire, a raging, out of control blaze, the sounds of the flames filling his ears, sharing their hate with him. Nathan unconsciously crumbled the note and tossed it.

The image was fresh in his mind. How could he forget it. Even before he'd seen the paper, before he'd gotten here, before he'd taken on his career as a snake slayer for hire, he knew the shape. Like a demon dream it had come back. On the parchment, scrawled in black ink, was a peculiar symbol that the journal's owner had replicated, after he had seen it numerous times throughout his prison; a snake's head, with a whip coiled about it. Just like the medallion.

Nate turned, mechanical, towards Ron. It startled the fox.

"How long did they say it'd take me to recover?"

His companion shrugged. "I'm not sure. I believe they said a few days. I _know_ they said that it would be at least a day before you would be able to walk once more."

The ferret struggled to the end of his bed, thrusting off the covers to reveal that he was still clothed in his shorts and belt. Every muscle on his torso, arms, legs and then some tensed as he threw himself from the bed, shaking like an old beast upon landing. Nate remained cautious. First one foot, then the other. Bit by bit, he made his way over to the approaching nurse and snatched back his glasses. He made his way to the door like this, retrieving his swords from a cabinet as well. Nate's foot cracked against the door, throwing it open with timbers shuddering.

He turned to Ron and shouted back, "Tell them their diagnosis was wrong!"

* * *

His breathing became ragged. Nathan was surprised at this. He'd made a good twenty meters before he began to pant, which was far, _far, _lower than his record at tip-top shape. Keeping in mind he was injured, though, he was impressed.

But the thought of his progress didn't linger long. It soon was preceded by the though of his goal: Snake Charmer. He had searched all his life for the fiend, taking on every job that came his way and hoping that it would lead him to his goal, to end his vendetta. Jake was gone. The Charmer was the reason. The adder had eaten him, but the adder was just the puppet. Nate had his eyes on the puppeteer.

The gates soon went from looming in the distance to three inches from his face. With nobeast about to assist, it would be hard opening them. The ferret lifted his forward leg and thrust the ball of his footpaw through the wood, thrusting more forcefully than he had at the infirmary door. Hard to open the gates, but not by much.

Three more kicks and there was a gaping hole his size in the village fortification. He must have raised quite the racket. All around him, Nate could hear the inhabitants shouting, some closing in upon him, probably to take him back to his hospital bed and stop him from causing more damage to their protection. He turned around, surveying the crowd, counting them at a score and a half in pursuit. He looked back at the gaping hole. He'd damaged the gate sizably, probably enough to make it dangerous. But right now, that wasn't at the forefront of his thoughts.

_Gotta get out, gotta go out there, gotta run, gotta find him._

The ferret leapt through the hole. He felt a painful tug as his body received exit wounds from the jagged edges of the lumber. The warrior let out but a snarl to acknowledge his injuries, and then all but ignored them. They were nothing. Paper cuts, nothing more.

_Gotta get out…_

He was full out now, running like a madbeast. His feet beat like the pulse of a drum, _thump-thump-thump-_ing on the dry leaves, keeping tempo with the wind, the sky. Everything was blurred and tinged black from beyond those glasses, their all encompassing lenses allowing no light in. Content distracted him from his hate for a moment. He liked that. Keep the dark in, stave the light out. His loathing returned, the pleasant feeling quickly leaving him like a waking dream.

_Gotta go out there…_

He _was_ out there. It felt like he was as far from the village as he could manage, but still his feet plodded on. No matter how hard his lungs resisted, his limbs still fought back and continued their motion. The ferret looked around. He didn't know where he was going, but he was sure of where he _wanted_ to go.

_Gotta run…_

Run. That was all that was on his mind, apart from the burning. Spite and a need to run pumped through his veins. He was no longer Nate, nor Nathan, nor The Snake Slayer. Now, he was just a running, furious ferret.

_Gotta find him…_

_How? _His body asked, but his brain didn't answer, even as his frame was failing to live up to his desires. He continued to move. The running ferret noticed that the scenery began to blur less. He could actually see the lines, the separation from things now. The breeze had left him. Sprint became jog became lope became gait. He was losing speed, but not losing fuel.

_Gotta…find…him_

His consciousness began to go beyond the aches and pains in his muscles. His mind was on a higher plane, unaware of the stress he was putting on his mortal coil. The running ferret didn't even feel it as his knees gave way, the fibers of his muscles failing him. He believed himself to be still running, repeating his mantra over and over again in his head.

_Gotta get out, gotta go out there, gotta run, gotta find him…_

His heartbeat slowed. The ferret was unconsciously resting as his mind raced.

_Gotta find him…_

The running-now-fallen ferret's eyes began to close, but he wouldn't let them. He realized he'd stopped running. The least he could do was stay awake and concentrate.

_Find him…find him and…_

In his thoughts, he had already arrived at his goal. He had run. He had gotten away. He had gotten out there. He had found him. Now he knew what he had to do to finish the job. What pained him more than anything was that at the core, he knew he couldn't do it; it wasn't real.

_Find him…and __**Kill**__ him…_

* * *

Figures that he wouldn't catch a break. He surveyed his progress amidst the panting; far from the village but no where near his goal, and why should it be any different? Did he know his goal? Did he know where he was going? Nate almost hated himself for giving into his feelings, letting them take over. Without a plan or some semblance of strategy, you were dead. He hadn't even bothered to try to think on his feet. The blasted, idiot ferret had just dashed off, eyes strictly on the prize but unaware of the dangers around him.

He had almost taken a vacation. The thought returned to him. Nate had almost taken a vacation, but no, he had to help a pitiful damsel in distress! Time off from work really sounded good now.

His ears perked up. Footsteps. One of the woodlanders had gained on him. Nate had figured as much, not that he would be missed but because he had broken their gate. No doubt they'd want him to pay for it. He "humph"ed. A shame he was near broke at the moment.

What he didn't expect was who would be standing there, their shadow overlapping his frame. The ferret turned.

"Are you alright?" piped a voice quiet and unsure. Calista.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just felt like taking a nap in the dirt is all."

Hesitantly, she helped him up. The squirrel didn't say anything but it was clear that she wanted to. The words welled up inside but none of them were sufficient enough.

"You sort of freaked out back there."

"Yeah, I'm lithe to do that when I don't get my beauty sleep."

She laughed a bit. Even her laugh was hesitant. Uncertainty bubbled off of her like heat from a flame. She was wrapped in it. And Nate couldn't understand why.

"Hey," the worn out looking ferret nudged her. She almost fell over a bit form the shove. "Cheer up!"

She giggled again and stopped. Calista wanted to laugh. But like so many things, she didn't carry through with it. Not enough determination. Not enough assuredness.

Her shoulder felt stiff. Nate released it and recoiled. He didn't know why he had touched her. Must have been a reflex.

For awhile, neither of them said anything. It was just as well to Nate, who was accustomed to silence, but Calista didn't like it. She kept shifting her weight in that awkward way the body tries to speak when the mouth cannot. The ferret let out an exhalation midway between a laugh and a sigh. A worn out snake slayer and a worried warrior must make quite a picture standing out her in the middle of the woods, although there were none around to see it. Eh, it'd just look boring anyhow.

"So, where to?" he asked and again, Calista didn't reply outright.

"Err…back to the village, I think."

"Well, do you?" he probed.

"Do I what?" Clearly she wasn't taking the hint.

"Do you know or don't you? It's not a hard question to ask." The ferret crossed his arms as he ascended his soap box. "You either do or you don't. There is no hesitation in combat or you're dead. If you think that way about everything else, you're better off. So do you or don't you?"

She took it in for a moment, the sponge of her mind soaking up what he had said, making sense of it all. Calista nodded, finally. "Yes…we should go back to the village now."

Nate certainly looked satisfied. "Good. Now, lead the way, fearless leader."

She actually laughed this time without holding back. It was a beautiful sound that felt like warm sun on cool fur. At that, Nate gave one of his rare smiles. This could be the beginning of a beautiful…nah, that sounded too cliché. None the less, the two "beautiful friends" made their way back to the village, no doubt now populated by very irate villagers. _At least it's not all bad, _he reflected. The snake slayer looked at Calista, and smiled. _Not bad at all…_


	13. Scars

Snake Slayer

Snake Slayer

White, fresh bandages were applied to the faded old. They were wrapped around his chest securely. The doctors informed him of the damage; several of his ribs were cracked from the impact. He had incurred some minor bruises from the fall, as well as a scrape across the left temple. They all told him he was lucky. He did not agree.

James sat, paws in his lap, back slightly bent, staring at his thumbnails (which were interesting when examined closely). That snake could not have been more than a foot away, well within striking distance. Had the Valiant Expert not been there to rob him of his consciousness, he would have had the serpent. _That would have insured my promotion_, he thought. Calista hadn't killed a snake.

Calista was the Head Warrior for no good reason. She was good at board games, alright? Strategy supposedly was far more important that actual combat skill, according to the Elders. The Elders were old, just like the name implied, suffering from brain rot because they'd been breathing for too long. Nothing could make up for being a natural. Warriors were not made; they were born.

He was never good enough for them. He did the trials, he tried proving himself, lead his team to his full ability and- you know, you just could not satisfy the Elders. James had discovered that because they'd been around for too long they had seen everything. Their expectations became so high that they were warped, a generic picture transformed into a decadent mosaic by fermenting memory.

Or he just wasn't any good.

They were just old.

His focus now moved to his left thigh (an object much less majestic than the thumbnail but easily trumping the right knee), James's keen warrior senses did not pick up the presence on his right, for they were distracted by the many bandages and wrappings wound about his body.

"How are you, James?"

He recognized it was not a nurse right away. So long, left thigh, see you later, "Mary."

She cringed. He knew she didn't like to be called that. "Yes, _Jamie_, what is it?"

_She_ knew _he_ didn't like to be called that. "I was just acknowledging it was you, that's all."

Somewhere a nurse coughed.

"How bad is the damage?"

"Oh, nothing a good warrior can't handle. They told me I cracked a few ribs out in the field, kinda funny," it really wasn't, "since I can't feel a bit of pain," he could, and it was considerably more than a bit," down there. Be back ready in no time."

Fragments of a conversation between a doctor and nurse began to filter in over the open air ("Nurse?" "Yes, sir?" "Please remind Mrs. Yew that she needs to keep eating her meals, including the herbs. She needs a bit of a pep talk because she's losing interest.")

"Hey, listen," His sister's head turned to prove she was listening. "We are going to get through this, alright? Just as soon as I get promoted to Head Warrior, we-"

"You aren't going to be promoted, you know. After all that's happened, it will be a miracle if father does not take you off of the front line." Her lips drew back like bowstrings, thin in the eyes of the opponent. "And I want him to."

"How can you-"

"Because of what almost happened. I almost lost someone tonight. I cannot feel like that again, you know that."

He knew what they had both been through. Years' dark times were shared by both brother and sister in a village barely big enough to be called one. Burdens were passed off to neighbors just as chores sifted down the chain of command, each villager taking their fair share. James was strong, he could carry his pain. Mary, on the other paw, had never been one for heavy lifting.

As if a paw prodding a lump under a thin veil, his mind picked up on something in the words she said, how she said them.

"You're just talking about him, aren't you?"

"No, James."

"This isn't about me. This is just because you almost lost your Savior tonight."

"Stop."

He had no intention. Five days was long enough to put up with this blasphemy.

"Do you even recognize what he is? You know what he can do, you've seen it with your own eyes. Now, tell me, what's it that makes you think he won't turn around a do that to you?"

Mary looked down upon James. Her shoulders were back, tense like a beast pulling down a weapon for a killing blow.

"Because he's a real warrior and he knows when to use his strength. Perhaps you could learn from him."

Quiet erupted from the elder brother. In a moment that deflated Beatrix's sensation of accomplishment tremendously, Nate stormed out of the infirmary at full speed with two nurses in pursuit.

It was his turn. He hefted a scowl. "Maybe I could learn _that_ from him, huh, runnin' off when things get too tough." she took the blow stiffly. "Bet he's not even comin' back this time. He's probably run off to someplace cold and dark to 'harness his energy' or some rot. You know what? I wouldn't be half-surprised it he was going off to commune with those scaled-"

"STOP!" Beatrix was not known for being loud. None of the villagers had ever heard her voice resonate above a meek shout when dinner was ready or when she announced that she was finished with the crops. Gore never moved her to scream. Now her throat had given way.

"Do you really hate him that much?" A patient in the north-west corner began to gasp uncontrollably, distracting the attendants. "Or are you that much ashamed that he's bested you? You don't even have to say anything anymore. Better yet, don't."

"Ah, here seems to be the problem," a doctor muttered while prizing a thorn from the footpads of a farmer.

"You cannot let go. You're forever trapped in the past. I don't live in your world, James, but I know one thing; you cannot go anywhere if you're chained."

The words bubbled up like bile until he could no longer hold them back. "Get out."

She did.

It was still early in the morning. The sky, mostly clear, harbored dim clouds off to the west; there would be no sunlight later in the day. Ten minutes walking took Beatrix to a bench next to an in no way unique farm hut. The mouse sat down. Then she slumped down. Then she hunched. Then cried.

It felt more like she was sweating around her eye sockets than crying when it was all over. The sobs remained for a few moments afterward as she dangled on the cliff, ready to plunge back into the thicket of emotion again. A fox shaped lump approached from her left. Knowing only one fox, the mouse maid beckoned.

She didn't say anything after he sat. Neither did he. They both spent the time as if there were an over abundance burning a hole in their respective pockets, staring at the clouds that had gone from looming to eminent until a question was asked, as they often are, to break the silence.

"Why did he run off?"

"I showed him something I probably shouldn't have."

Her sobs had now vanished, allowing normal speech. "Meaning?"

"In my research through the old journal, I uncovered a symbol copied down by the author. It was drawn upon the gate of the prison as well as upon numerous boxes. I don't know how Nate could have missed it during his excursion, unless time had worn away all of the marks; the journal didn't specify what type of ink or paint was used to set them into their places, so I can only imagine what kind of frail material was employed that would have washed off eventually. Of course, there is always the bizarre possibility that the marks were removed intentionally by-"

"Ron, what was the symbol?" Beatrix had wanted to say, "Ron, you're babbling." but courtesy barred the path.

With a deep breath, Ron expelled his words halfway through the equally lengthy exhalation. "It was the same symbol he saw as a child on the pendant."

Beatrix tensed. One of the clouds had now just barely overtaken the sun, masking the yellow ball in gray.

"I don't see why he keeps following that. Surely he must know it's all a fluke. How is it possible for there to be a 'Snake Charmer', one who has the ability to command serpents?"

"How is it possible for there to be a snake slayer?"

Pause. "Good point, m'lady. But, there…that, there is just no way that the symbol could mean, could point back to the same entity. All the way out here, it's impossible that it is linked back to what happened all those years ago. Time and distance don't line up, simply too much going against the theory. The symbols are alike, true, but they're different in that they…the thing is, here, that the distance would surely…" He made a full stop. Ron removed his glasses, stroking his eyelids to quell the headache. "I don't want him to chase after a dream, or rather nightmare, from years past when he could be making himself useful. Right now, he's probably halfway through the woods now, running off of pure rage, all because he can't let go."

Beatrix took this all in. Nate did have the village to consider and you could not do a worthwhile task when overflowing with emotion; memories of James wielding a farming scythe like a broadsword during harvest season came to mind. In addition, there was no sense in going after somebeast whom you had barely any knowledge of, especially after such time had passed.

"But," There was always a 'but' with Beatrix; there had to be. "Nate lost his brother. That kind of pain doesn't go away, even when stared down by logic. He won't give up because he wants so much to make things even. If your…if your mother had suffered the same fate, wouldn't you have done the same thing?"

The hesitating fox was cut off as two beasts entered via the, to the dismay of villagers already hard at work repairing it, gaping hole the now returning Nate had created earlier in the day. The ferret had returned in the company of Calista. His countenance had softened, as Ron would say, since he had left. They were talking to one another animatedly, about what, Beatrix did not know until they were closer.

"-Never took the chance. I thought that…we had to be conservative here."

"Yeah, you gotta be conservative in these kinda situations since constantly playin' offence with a snake is hazardous to your health. But you have to think about the big picture. A fortress only holds up for so long an' this" his paws pointed outward to the walls as he spun around, indicating everything within the walls "is a pretty far cry from a fortress."

"I suppose so. The construction of the walls wasn't my idea, though."

"You can't pass the buck off ta others when you're in charge, mate. Rule number one; everything is your fault."

"So glad you are passing off your infinite pessimism to the younger generation, Nathan."

He paused at the sound of Ron's voice. The fox had been worried. He never called him 'Nathan' when he hadn't been.

"S'alright, Ron, I didn't get very far."

"You were gone for nearly three hours."

"Didn't get far compared to my record. Sorry." Here he paused. Nate ran a finger over his brow. "So, would you like to tell them?" he asked, indicating Calista without moving.

"Oh, er…" the gears began turning, processing what she was going to say and the millions of ways she could screw up how to say it. "We are going to, that is, Nate and a few others from the village, are going to launch an obtensive – sorry! Are going to launch an offensive strike on one of the other villages –camps."

Nate fingered his brow again. That went well.

"That great snake what nearly done me in was carrying supplies. Given a day, I can track where it was s'posed to be headin' off to. Then we can plan from there."

"James is going to take awhile to recover," piped Beatrix.

"We won't need James. When we need to boldly charge down the throat of the enemy, though, I'll be sure to give him a call."

Ron stiffened. Now, Nate, best be nice. Beatrix had spent the whole morning worried about a whole list of items, Nathan probably being close to the top of said list. Agitating her further by sniping her brother was only going to exacerbate –again, a world exclusive to Ron's vocabulary – the situation. At least, the fox reasoned, he was up to cracking jokes. When upset, his friend had a tendency to become stiffer than a brick wall and just as comical.

Without prompting the other three, the ferret began to march back to his housing, expecting the others to follow. Ron followed. Calista followed. Beatrix sat.

The mouse maid got up suddenly, a tug at the back of her mind and stomach telling her she had forgotten something. Close, she reached out to tap Nate on the shoulder, then though better of it a moment later. Beatrix spoke up instead.

"Nate?"

He stopped, turned.

"What happened when you ran?" She asked, through her expression, _are you alright?_

" S'nothin'." His body replied in kind, _nothing._

All four started out again. Every now and then, one of them would stare up at the sky, each with different eyes yet the same thought; it was getting dark. Soon, the sun would be drowned.


End file.
